If you don't breathe
by That1-fan-girl-yea
Summary: After the whole thing with Acnologia and Zeref, Magnolia is finally turning back to normal. But a new evil dragonslayer appears, his name is Malum Imperium. The dragonslayers must leave their beloved, and fight him. But how will Lucy deal with it, her best friend leaving her again? What will she do when she sees him lying unconscious on the ground... Main ship: NaLu
1. Goodbyes and Promises

**If you don't breathe…**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy could hear the echo of her voice getting thrown back at her by the massive stone walls, her running footsteps and the tears there was running down her chins hitting the floor. She could also hear some voices behind her. "Wait Lucy" "Stop running", she wasn't sure who was yelling, maybe Gray and Erza. But all Lucy was thinking about, was the collapsed body with pink hair in front of her. Lucy cast herself down by the side of the moveless body, she felt a sharp pain rising up through her knees, but she didn't care. "Natsu please be breathing… I beg you… I don't know what to do if you ain't" She silently sobbed into his hair.

* * *

 **16 hours before**

* * *

"LUCY KICK" The Celestia wizard did a high kick right into the fire dragonslayer's face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT" Lucy yelled so loud that the whole apartment was shaking. Lucy's eyes met Natsu's, they were serious. The look made all Lucy's anger melt away. "I came here… to say goodbye" Natsu looked away, and made the last part hard to hear. It took some seconds for Lucy to get what he said, but slowly Lucy's face turned from confusion to sadness. Tears formed in her eyes, and it got harder to see. Lucy was only able to see a blurred image of Natsu. The pinkhead looked at the blonde, he could see how her eyes were wet and blurry. "Lucy…" he said with a soft voice that was not much more than a whisper. Natsu walked over to Lucy, opening his arms ready to hug her. It got harder not to cry, for every step he took toward her. Then they were only a few centimetres away from each other, Lucy couldn't hold back the tears. Then the strong, familiar arms finally hugged her tight, she sobbed loudly. "Wh-wh-wh-when-n do-o-o yo-ou g-g-go" Lucy's sobbing made what she said really hard to understand, even for Natsu's Dragonslayer ears. "3 hours, the others are saying goodbye too" he whispered into her ear.

They had been standing and holding each other for a good 5 minute time, then a sharp white light blinked outside the window. The sudden light made Lucy inch closer to Natsu. "Do you really have to fight him" Lucy's voice was rough and fragile after all the crying. "I'm not alone, the other dragonslayers are with me. If we don't stop Malum, nobody does. We have already beaten one of his kind" Natsu's words were positive but his voice was more nervous. "I know, but… he seems different… smarter than Acnologia…" Lucy lifted her head and looked into Natsu's eyes, her eyes were puffy and red but with an intense look in them. "I know… Gramps said the same thing" Natsu couldn't stand the sadness Lucy's eyes hold.

"Please let us have some fun before I leave… Strip poker" Natsu smirked, "I promise *cough* not *cough* that I won't cheat" Lucy just rolled her eyes "what about Block-card," Lucy asked ( **A/N: Block-card is the name I gave the game Natsu and Lucy are playing in episode 277** ) "fine… if that's what you want" While Lucy looked after the box, Natsu made space on the floor and laid pillows. When the pinkhead was done, he peeped some glances at the blonde. Her excitement, movements, everything was too damn adorable and beautiful. A nagging feeling was starting to grow inside him, what if this was the last time he ever saw her, his beautiful princess. With the last thought he blushed and shook his head "I will come back to you, I promise" he mumbled out loud. "Did you say something Natsu" Lucy looked up from the cabinet "oh no, just saying that you're gonna lose" Natsu lied and grinned at her. "You wish" Lucy smiled back and stuck her tongue out. "By the way, I found the game," she said and laid the game between the pillows "I'm all fired up now"

"Luce… it's time for me to go back to the guild" They had played and talked for 3 hours. "Let me walk you to the guild" "Luce it's dark…" "don't you dare try talking me from it Dragneel" Lucy stood up pointing her finger at Natsu. "Okay… let's get going" Natsu was a little bit happy that she insisted on coming with him because that meant more time with Luce. But then again she looked so sad, and her eyes were getting red again.

They finally reach the guild, it took longer than normal because they walked really slow, to spend more time together. Natsu pushed the door open and got met by a roar "DRAGNEEL, YOU ARE A HALF HOUR LATE" It was Erza, Laxus and of course The Guildmaster, Makarov. "Sorry, it was my fault…" Lucy's voice was almost a whisper, but everyone heard her, mostly because there were really quiet after the roar. Everyone was looking down, and the atmosphere was filled with tension. Lucy looked around and saw, Levy with eyes that were red and puffy just like Lucy's, Kinana there was cleaning up the whole bar with a detracted look in her eyes, Yukino who gave some hiccup sounding subs from her and Minerva with a comforting hand on her shoulder, both Chelia and Romeo hugging a subbing Wendy, and of course Freed who's hair stoked out everywhere and tears in his eyes. Last but not least the Guildmaster, he was sitting on his normal place on the bar desk, with a big glass of beer in his hands and a serious look on his face.

"Why can't I come with you" Pantherlily and Gajeel had been arguing for a few minutes, nobody had tried stopping them yet, even though the dragonslayers needed to go. "Lily… Please" Gajeel plead, looking his cat in the eyes. "I just want a reason," Lily said a little less aggressive. "… Keep her safe… I need you to stay, so I'm sure she will be safe no matter what" Gajeel mumbled, so only dragonslayers and exceeds could hear him. But some, read his lips or guessed by Lily's expression. "You too, bud" Natsu whispered to Happy. Lucy who couldn't hear Gajeel figured it must have been important since Natsu meant Happy should stay too for same reason. "Aye sir," Happy said determined, not even arguing about coming with him. "Hey, Natsu what is so important, that both you and Gajeel use it as a reason for your cats to stay?" Lucy asked. "I will tell you when I come back," Natsu said with a smirk. "Is that a promise?" "That depends on which one you ask about" Lucy hesitated before answering "… Both" "yes" Natsu's voice was not much more than a whisper.

"DRAGONSLAYERS!" All's attention were on the person who had yelled, and silence fell over everyone. "It's time to go… Please say your last goodbyes" Master Makarov's voice was full of emotion.

"Lucy… I will be back… so no need for crying, oka-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy, who suddenly hugged him hard, so hard he almost fell. "You better kill that dragon" Lucy whispered into his ear. "Who do you think you are talking to" Natsu whispered confidently back. "Goodbye… See you soon?" Lucy's voice was insecure, and he could hear that she was crying. "Yeah… See you soon, Luce" Natsu gave her one last squeeze before letting go. Lucy's eyes were red, and tears were falling down her chin, but she smiled to Natsu and said "Go learn that bastard not to mess with Fairy tail" "I'm all fired up" Whispered Natsu in response.

Not long after they were gone…

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter is done, YAY. I'm already started on the next chapter, let's hope it's out soon. Random fact: Malum means Evil in Latin. Until next time, my fellow Fairy Tail members. Remember to review, follow and favourite.**


	2. Picture with memories

**If you don't breath...  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, next chapter. There will be a lot of time jumps *nervous laughter* I hope it's not too confusing. Anyway, Let's get this chapter started, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"LUCY!" Gray's voices melted into the sound of blood rushing in Lucy's ears. Natsu was lying on the cold ground, still not showing other signs of living, then his chest insecure rising and falling. "You can't die… you can't" Her voice was only a whisper.

Gray was the first one to enter the ruins, after Lucy of course. He scanned the room and saw to his horror Natsu on the ground. He ran as fast as he could, actually sliding because it was faster. He stopped a few feet away from Natsu's body. Lucy hadn't noticed him, he cleared his throat loudly and startled Lucy. "Is he… Is he still… alive?" His voice couldn't hide the fear for the answer. Lucy looked at him, and nodded "Y-yes, I… think… so" Even though she sounded insecure, her gaze said the opposite. Her Natsu would survive, no matter what.

* * *

 **3 hours before**

* * *

"Lucy you should go home, you have been here all night" Mira said with a concerned voice. "Yeah Princess, You should at least take a nap" Loki had appeared for about an hour or so. The blonde didn't say anything, she just looked down in her cup of water. "Lushi… Shouldn't we go home. You can take a bath" Happy said, he had been sitting beside Lucy ever since the dragonslayers left, Happy looked really tired.

Lucy was still not answering. "Lucy com-" Before Loki could finish his sentence, Lucy turned around, looking at the three of them. "Could you shut your mouth holes" Lucy didn't yell, but she had her scary face on. Her eyes were red, they could see she had cried, a lot. "Lucy we are just trying to hel-" This time Mira was the one to get interrupted. "I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to sleep. I'll sit here until he comes back, I'm not going ANYWHERE" Lucy holds eye contact with Mira "So back the heck off" Lucy talked slow. Happy and Loki both looked terrified, they had never seen Lucy this pissed off. The celestial wizard turned back to look at her cup of water.

"Is she drunk" Loki whispered to the others "I haven't given her any alcohol" Mira whispered back. They both looked at Happy. "No… I have only seen her drinking water… She also has a different vibe" Happy looked at Lucy, she was holding something in her hand. "What is it" Happy thought to himself. "It looked like a pict-" "Earthland to Happy, are you there" Loki's voice brought Happy out of his thoughts. "What were you thinking about," Mira said, looking at Happy interested. Happy lowered his voice "Lushi has something in her hand, a photo, I think" Mira and Loki looked at each other. "Wha-" Loki interrupted himself "Who is on the picture" "I don't know, I couldn't see it" Happy said. "You know I can hear you, right" Lucy's sudden voice, startled them all. "What the flip, Lucy," Loki said, still looking a little shocked. Lucy ignored him. "If you want to see the picture… here" Lucy laid the picture a little beside her, still not looking at them. Happy was the first to move, he walked over to Lucy and looked at the picture. "Is that" Happy was lost for words. "Yes, it is" Lucy looked at Happy, tears in her eyes. "What is it," Loki and Mira asked curiously. Lucy took the photo up, turned around, looking at them both. "Here…" Lucy gave the photo to Mira. "isn't that you and Natsu's…" Loki started "First mission together" finished Mira. Lucy nodded, her chins were getting wet by the new tears, there was running down and hitting the floor.

* * *

 **The day the picture was taken (Daybreak arc)**

* * *

"Do I really have to" Lucy said embarrassed. "Come on, this our first mission together" Natsu begged "I don't know, I feel really uncomfortable in this maid outfit," Lucy said and pulled a little in the dress "You look awesome. Just one picture, Pleaaaaassssseee" Natsu smirked. "Okay, just one" Lucy finally gave in.

Natsu and Lucy stood next to each other, holding Daybreak together. Their smiles were big. Happy was flying right over their heads. Lucy had changed back to the maid costume (on Natsu's request). Natsu was in his normal clothes, with his iconic smirk on his face.

*CLICK*

The picture was taken by Kaby Melon **(A/N: He is the guy that hired them)**. "Thank you so much, you gave me, my dad back," Kaby said while handing the Photo-lacrima. "Are you sure you don't want the reward?" "We didn't fulfil the mission. And this photo is enough payment" Natsu declines nicely.

"Can I see!? Can I see!?" Lucy looked at Natsu with excitement. "One minute more and we can see it in physical form," Natsu said staring and the Picture-paper **(A/N: So we know they use Lacrima instead of electronics. So photo-lacrima is like a camera, that can print the picture out on 'Picture-paper'. It's like a special piece of paper for pictures. Have you seen a Polaroid camera? Like that has special paper, so does Photo-lacrima. Yeah, I just came up with this, none of this is canon(only the 'lacrima instead of electronics' thing)).** "DONE" Natsu yelled, and startled Lucy, so much that she almost jumped. Natsu ran up to Lucy, with the picture in his hands. After looking at the picture, Lucy said "It's so good, you got two copies, right" Lucy looked at Natsu. "Of course," he said and gave Lucy her copy "I got one for you too, Mr Melon" Natsu turned and looked at Kaby and handed him his copy. "You can just call me Kaby, and thank you, I will treasure this picture" Kaby smiled at Natsu and took the picture. "Anyway Lucy we should properly go" "Yeah, that might be a good idea" Lucy nodded. "Aye sir" Happy yelled in agreement.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Gray helped Lucy, to get Natsu up from the ground. "We got to carry him out of the ruins" Gray nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Porlyusica can save him," Gray said, and gave Lucy a reassuring smile. "Yeah" Lucy looked at Natsu with concerned eyes. They started to carry Natsu out. They carried him on their shoulders together. Lucy was starting to slack a little behind. The lack of sleep and the hard fall on her knees was starting to get to her. Gray noticed, and sat the tempo down unnoticed by Lucy. The weight of the pinkhead's unconscious body, felt like it got heavier by the second. "Should we take a break?" Gray asked, already knowing the answer. Lucy shook her head since she didn't have power enough to say anything. She just needed to get Natsu back. "Only a few meters back," She thought. "You can do this Lucy, you got this". They got out of the ruins and could see some of their guildmates. "A LITTLE HELP HERE" Gray yelled. Elfman, Romeo and Warren ran over to them and took over the lifting. "Where is Erza?" Mira asked, looking at Gray. "She is helping Wendy" Gray said, and Mira looked relieved. "That's all the dragon slayers," She said with a big smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it was good enough. I wrote from 'The day the picture...' today at 2 am. now it's almost 4 am (3.42 am). I know sleep is important, don't judge me! I want to thank all the people who have read my story, followed, favourited and reviewed, it makes me super happy! I will post this, and when sleep. Before I go... Random fact!: While writing I hear sad songs, depressing songs, heartbroken song and sometime love songs. is that weird? Anywayzzzzz, BYE! See ya soon, I hope. Remember to follow, favourite and review, And I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Trapped

**A/N: This chapter is almost double as long as the last two chapters. I have really tried to make this chapter better than the others, I have asked my really good friend (Carla) about the sad scenes (She likes reading fanfics, they are her life). Lot's of things are going on in my life for the moment, but I will still write (if I have inspiration). I hope you enjoy this chapter, have fun ;-)**

* * *

Lucy's vision was going black. She felt the earth disappearing under her. "Lucy!" the voice sounded very far away, but the desperation was clear in Mira's voice.

Everything got black

Lucy opened her eyes, she was underwater, she was able to see some light from the surface. She swam upwards. When Lucy finally got up, it was like waking up. The blonde breathed heavy, noticing she was sitting on something hard, like concrete. "how is it possible, I was in an ocean just a few seconds ago" Lucy mumbled, feeling the ground. She stood up and looked around. There was still some water, but it was only ankle-high. The sky, or whatever it was, where light grey-blue. There was nothing else, just water as long as the eye could see. "Where am I?" Lucy whispered as someone would answer her. Only her own the blonde's body could be heard. Lucy was close to panic when she saw something in the water. The celestial wizard started walking towards it. The thing was a TV remote. "What… why" Lucy looked confused at the remote. It was a pretty normal remote. It had a red off/on button, the numbers from 0-9, the random buttons nobody knows is for and the control buttons to go up and down. For some reason, it had a keyboard on the back side. "Here goes nothing" Lucy mumbled, and pressed the red button. Nothing happened. "Worth the tr-" Lucy got disrupted by a flicking sound. "What the…" Lucy looked at the sky, pictures were flicking by. Some pink could be seen. "that is…" Lucy put her hands over her mouth when she realized who it was. NATSU. It was her and Natsu, all the pictures she, Natsu or someone else had taken of them. The pouting of her heart began to hurt, tears stang behind the eyes. Pictures kept flicking by, all the happy memories began rolling over Lucy, and a hole inside her started to grow. Lucy began to cry and fell down on her knees. She started screaming, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She could be losing him, her lovely pink headed dragonslayer. A deep pain from her chest made her scream louder, it felt like her heart was falling apart. "W-W-WHY! NATS-S-SU-SU!" Her screams disappeared out in the infinity of water around her. It could be hours or seconds when silence finally fell over the grey-blue world.

Lucy sat in the water, there were still tears running down her cheeks. She was silent, regretting everything until this very moment. "I should have tried harder stopping him" She whispered looking up, at the many pictures of the fire dragonslayer flashing by. "I-I should have gone with him" Lucy's voice was shaky and close to being a sob.

"Why did you leave me!" Lucy yelled to the pictures. "… Again" Lucy silently whispered. Suddenly the pictures changed to the day the guild disbanded. They started with Lucy looking heartbroken, not only her, whole team Natsu looking really sad. When the whole guild was disbanded, everyone… every fairy tail member cried or had tears in their eyes.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

" _Lucy why are you so down," the barmaid asked. "Natsu left… He-He will be back in a year. Mira, why would he do that?" Mira looked at her friend and was close to saying something, but the guildmaster interrupted her. "Can I get your brats attention" he yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him, they expected a smile but he looked serious. Some tension was starting to spread, and the guildmembers looked nervous at each other._

" _I have decided to disband fairy tail" Master Makarov didn't look anyone in the eyes. "What… why" Some yelled. "Fairy tail is our family, you can't disband it" others yelled. "SILENCE" Everyone becomes silent. "It can't be discussed" now he looked up with a scary look on his face. "If you want to retire just give the guild to Laxus!" Gray yelled, most of the other guild members yelled too in agreement. "I SAID SILENCE" Makarov's voice was that scary deep voice he gets when he turns giant, and you could see the magic power around him._

" _Fairy tail will get disbanded, NOBODY can change that fact" No one dared to say anything. Sobs could be heard from everywhere. Lucy felt like her whole world was falling apart, both her best friend and her family was leaving her._

 **~Flashback end~**

* * *

"Luce" Lucy looked around, she could recognise that voice everywhere. "Natsu" Lucy whispered. "Where are you," she asked. "Luce" Natsu's voice could be heard again. The blonde looked up and saw a video of Natsu talking to her. Their happy smiles were big, and they were joking and laughing. Just the memory of it made Lucy smile a little, but at the same time tears was making her cheeks wet. "If just I had been more stubborn and held you back" Lucy sighed and tried brushing her tears away, but they kept coming. "I really enjoyed all the time we spend together" she smiled up at the video. It changed again, now to the time on tenrou Island, where she and Natsu fought the weird puppet guy. "it's more fun when we are together" Lucy said exactly when the Lucy on the screen said it.

Lucy had been sitting in the water in a long time, just watching her and Natsu. "hm, what do the other buttons do" Lucy looked at the remote. "Let's try a number… number 1, here we go" Lucy said and pushed the button with a number 1 on it. The pictures got black, a high pitch sound filled Lucy's head. The celestial wizard tried keeping the sound out of her head with her hands, but it didn't help. The sound felt like it came from her head. Lucy's mind was going to explode. Her head was pounding and… the sound stopped. Still a little dizzy, from the blood pumping in her head, Lucy looked at the black screen thing. Suddenly she got sucked into the black

 _It was the guild, The old guild. Everything was smashed, and some fighting was still going on. It was the day Lucy became a fairy tail wizard. Lucy walked around looking at everyone, they looked so young! Lucy saw her younger self, she was in the middle of getting her fairy tail mark. "OMG I remember this, I was so happy," Lucy said happily out loud when immediately slammed her hands over her mouth. She noticed no one looked at her, she was invisible. Lucy let out a sight "That was close" Lucy followed her younger self. "I think I'm going to show Natsu" young Lucy said and started to go over to young Natsu. "Natsu look! I got my fairy tail mark" young Lucy said excited "that's fine Luigi" Natsu didn't pay attention at all. Present Lucy started laughing, while younger Lucy yelled: "My name is Lucy, idiot" to Natsu. "This was the happiest day of my life, I got a family, I got friends, I got everything" Present Lucy said with happy tears in her eyes. She kept standing and saw her friend and family, having fun, fighting and drinking. She sat beside them, listening to stories she already knew. She heard Young Natsu and Lucy arguing about silly stuff. Everything was great, but inside her head, were there a voice saying "You are wasting your time, you have to get back to Natsu" She kept ignoring it. But inside she knew the voice was right. "But is it even possible to go back," Lucy thought to herself. Lucy sat in deep thoughts when Romeo came running in, yelling at people. "You got to help my old man" He yelled to Cana there was sitting next to Lucy. "I remember this, it was here Natsu and I helped to get Macao back" Lucy mumbled to herself. Natsu was on his way out of the guild, and Lucy ran after him. She came out of the door and…_

Lucy was back. Not back-back, but back to the grey-blue world. "I really need to figure out what the fuck this place is," Lucy said irritable, she was stuck in some infinity world, with memories of her and Natsu. "Like it wasn't enough for him to be dying" Lucy mumbled irritated, the moment she said it tears formed in her eyes. For the second time, in this world, Lucy realized that Natsu was dying and could leave her forever. "Damn it, I'm tired of crying" Lucy yelled up to the sky, trying to make the tears disappear. "I just want to go back" Lucy sobbed silently.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on earthland**

* * *

Mira saw to her terror Lucy falling to the ground. "LUCY" She yelled and ran over to Lucy's body on the ground. "GRAY, help me Lucy is unconscious" Gray, and Juvia, came running over to Mirajane. "What is wrong with Lucy," Juvia asked concerned. "I have no idea, let's hope it's just lack of sleep" Mira looked at the water mage and the ice demon slayer. "Can you help me carry her over to Porlyusica" "Of course" Gray and Juvia said in union.

The three of them got the blonde's body over to the healer. "Porlyusica, Help, Lucy just fainted, we don't know why," Gray said. "Get her in the bed over there, I will look at her condition after I make the tjeck up on Gajeel" Porlyusica didn't even look at them. They got Lucy over in the bed like Porlyusica had said they should. "Juvia hope Lucy will be okay, she will go get some water," Juvia said and walked away. "Gray did you noticed anything when you and Lucy carried Natsu," Mira said looking Gray in the eyes. Gray looked away "She seemed really exhausted, I tried getting her to take breaks, but she refused," He said, looking ashamed. "I don't think she has slept in over 36 hours," Mira said looking at Lucy. Suddenly Lucy started to whimper, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Mira what do we do, why's she crying," Gray asked panicking, Mira looked back at him with just as much panicking eyes like him. "MOVE" Porlyusica yelled and pushed them aside. The healer started doing a lot of things like checking pulse and like. "What is going on" Erza's voice was formel, but clearly concerned. Juvia, who was coming at the same time as her, answered her question. "Juvia doesn't know, Lucy just fainted" Erza looked at the others, they both shook their heads. "Maybe I can answer all your questions," Porlyusica said over from Lucy's bed. "She is in her mind, trapped, with her memories of Natsu," She said with an emotionless facial expression. "How do we get her out," Mira asked concerned. "I don't know" "There must be a way," Gray said with a fake hope in his voice. "Yeah Gray-sama is right" Juvia smiled to Erza, there was nodding in agreement. Porlyusica looked at them, with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can save her," The healer said. Everyone looked down, tears could be seen in both Mira and Juvia eyes. "If we don't save her Natsu will kill us," Gray said, "I'm not going to win if it's about Lucy dying," Gray said and looked up "I'm pretty sure she figures a way out herself," He said with a smirk "Let's just have faith"

"What is it I hear about one of my children fainting" They all turned around and saw Master Makarov, in his wheelchair, in the doorway. "Master, she is trapped in her mind, and we have no idea how to get her out" Mira cried to the guildmaster. "Let's hope for the best, she a strong girl, that child," Makarov said with a smile. "Juvia is sure Lucy is going to make it," Juvia said with a smile. "yeah, we will at least try our best to get her" Gray said, and looked at Porlyusica. "The best thing we can do is hope, and pray to Mavis," the healer said with a hidden smile on her face. "It's some good friend you have, child," she thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Was it good enough? I hope you liked it, a lot of work went into this chapter. I hope the spelling and grammar were good enough and readable. Until next chapter gets updated, remember to favourite, follow and review (and big thanks to those who already have done it) See ya soon, I hope**


	4. Dragonslayer special

**A/N: Hi, so this took some time to come out. It's kinda short, so there is a surprise in the button. Anyway, have fun.  
**

* * *

 **The Dragonslayers Trip to fight Malum**

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was just walking after Laxus. Suddenly Cobra yelled "Please stop thinking such depressing thoughts, they are so loud" Everyone looked at him in surprise. "That's right, Mr Erik can hear thoughts," Wendy said with a little excitement in her voice. "So… you heard all our thoughts," Gajeel said, suddenly looking nervous. Cobra started laughing. "You bet I did," Cobra said. "I'm totally going to put that in my blackmail file" Cobra smirked. "Well you have to hurry because I'm going to say it when we get back," Gajeel said looking embarrassed. Laxus looked confused at Sting and Rogue, there both shook their heads. "Are you for real?" Cobra said, clearly surprised. "Why are you being surprised, you have already said it," Gajeel said annoyed. Before Cobra could answer, Laxus got in between them. "Okay guys, we need to get going," Laxus said. "G-good idea," Cobra said, and Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Oi salamander, You really should have" Cobra yelled smirking to the pink head. "Should have what" Natsu yelled back. "What you just thought of"

I should have kissed Lucy…

"I don't know what you're talking about" Natsu yelled, while his face turned the same colour as his hair.

* * *

 **Still with the dragonslayers, A few hours later.**

* * *

"Come on guys, let's lighten the mood," Sting said. "Shut up. We are close" Laxus said, with a voice that was so cold, it could make even Gray feel chilly. "So any plans, or are we going to wing it," Gajeel said slamming his fist together. Wendy yawned and started a chain reaction. "Maybe we… AARGH… should get some sleep first" Laxus said yawning. "Yeah you're right, some sleep and we will be ready to fight Malum," said Cobra, and the others mumbled in agreement. "Salamander, do you agree?" Gajeel looked over at the pink haired dragonslayer. "I want to fight him now, but, well I guess you're right," Natsu said, looking at the huge mountain in front of them, Malum's home. "Then we're all agreeing, let's get some sleep!" Laxus said. "AYE SIR" everyone was looking forward to going to sleep after a very, very long day.

* * *

 **After a 5 hours nap**

* * *

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, BIB BIB BIB BIB" The already loud alarm seemed even worse when your ears are 10 times better. It didn't help that they had a fight against an evil dragonslayer, to look forward to.  
"Is everyone ready. Full stomachs? Enough energy?" Laxus asked looking on the others. Everyone nodded with Stern faces, starting their Dragonforce.

"LET'S GO WIN THIS FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"H-how is Wendy doing" Asked Romeo, looking pleading at the healer. Her eyes soften."Don't worry, She will wake up soon. Her damage was the smallest. Do you want to sit with her?" Porlyusica said with a comforting smile. "Yes, I-I would like that" Romeo said, following after Porlyusica. "Sorry but, why is Lucy in a bed?" Romeo asked, pointing over at a pale looking Lucy. "She's fighting, we don't know anything else," Porlyusica keeping her gaze forward, not looking at Lucy. "Come on, Wendy is on the other side of this curtain. When she wakes up, call me" Porlyusica turned around leaving Romeo alone.

"Wendy is behind the curtain" mumbled Romeo to himself, lifting the curtain and walked in. "Hey," Romeo said and sat on a chair beside the bed. "I've missed you" Romeo whispered. He sat in silence, just listening to Wendy steady breath. "Ro…me…o" Wendy's voice was weak, but it still startled Romeo. "Yes, Yes Wendy it's me, I'm here." He said, taking Wendy's hand. She slowly opened her eyes, looking into Romeo's dark brown eyes. "Hi," Romeo said with a smile, squeezing her hand. "Hi," Wendy said, squeezing his hand back. "How are you? Does anything hurt?" Romeo whispered, still holding her hand tight. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I can feel the blow to my arm. But it's fine. It helps that you're here. It helps that you hold my hand" Wendy smiled tiredly.

"Oh Wendy, I will keep holding your hand as long as you like" Romeo wrapping both his hands around Wendy's. "Thank you, Romeo… I will sleep a little, could you… could you stay till I wake up? Please?" Wendy asked, trying her best to keep her eyes open. "Of course, you just rest, I will stay," Romeo said, and sat in a more comfortable way on the chair.

"Romeo...Romeo!" Porlyusica woke Romeo up. "Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Romeo asked a little disoriented. He felt with his hand, that Wendy's hand was still in his. "I just wanted to know if Wendy woke up" "Yeah for a short moment. I just asked her a few questions. How she was, and if it hurt anywhere. She said she was fine, and she could feel the blow to her arm, but nothing big" Romeo answered feeling more awake. "How long have I been here?" Romeo said looking around, unfortunately, he didn't find a clock. "Around a half hour," The healer said. "Why is Wendy asleep now?" She looked over at Wendy. "She was tired, and I promised to stay until she woke up. I promised" Romeo also looked over at Wendy. She looked so small, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Okay, You just stay with her. Wake her up if she has a nightmare, call me if you don't know what to do or something critical is happening" Porlyusica said sternly and turned around. "Oh, one thing more" She gave him a little lacrima perl. "Just tap this, and a perl on my bracelet will start blinking, and I will come immediately. Get it?" "Yeah, okay" Romeo answered and sat again more comfortable. He squeezed Wendy's hand again. "I'm so happy to have you back," Romeo said and leaned over to kiss the back of her hand. "Please don't leave me again... Please" he mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember I said surprise? Here it is!**

 **Behind the scenes and cut out scenes**

* * *

' **The element pun'- game:**

"Come on guys, let's _lighten_ the mood," Sting said, trying his best not to laugh. "Do you have any _stunning_ jokes?" Laxus said, smiling a little. "I think it's better left in the _dark_ " Rouge said, smirking to Sting. "I think I got an airtight joke" Wendy giggled. "What an _iron_ _y_ , never heard you joking," Gajeel said with a hidden smile. "I have a joke, but it's too _toxic_ for you to hear" Cobra laughed. Everyone looked at Natsu. "I need to let out some _hot_ air, so don't cry when I _roast_ you," He said with a grin. Everyone just started laughing. "That was a good idea, Sting," Laxus said…

* * *

 **Fanboy Cobra:**

"Are you for real?" Cobra said, in such a non-Cobra way. The others looked at him in surprise. "YES" Cobra yelled. "My OTP is finally happening" Happy tears streamed down his cheeks. Cobra fell to his knees and yelled up to the sky. "Thank you. THANK YOU, GOD. LISTENING TO MY WISHES. I thank you with all my life" Cobra started to bow. Gajeel stood in utter shock to Cobra's reaction, How could his happiness course this much happiness to another person. "Gajeel what was it you thought that made Cobra this happy" Wendy asked, looking up at Gajeel. "N-nothing," Gajeel said blushing. "NOW GALE HAS BEEN CANON. IT'S NALU TIME" Cobra yelled, standing up clearing his throat…

* * *

 **Naja (me) doing the math:**

"16 hours minus 3,5 hours is 13,5… no 12,5. so 12,5 hours minus 3, 10 hours, few hours sleep. let's say 5 hours sleep… 5 HOURS FIGHTING. That's a lot, but i'm not going to write it, shut up, Maybe… wait it's 9,5 hours, not 10 that means 4,5 hours. I guess. I guess I can make it work." Naja mumble out loud, her teacher looked a little weird at her, but said nothing…

* * *

 **A/N: Did you have fun? I hope you did. There is a little over a week til I take til the USA, I will try to publish new chapters, but who knows. Anyway remember to favourite, follow and review, BYE**


	5. A familiar face

**A/N: What up, How are you all, long time no see. Yeah, here I am with a beautiful new chapter. It's short, I know, don't judge me for that. It's also pretty bad, I didn't really have any inspiration. so that was a bummer. I have a chapter of my Voltron fanfic on the way, so if you're into that, please read it. Yes, that was an ad for my own fanfic, haha. See ya in the end, have fun reading.  
**

* * *

 **In Lucy's mind**

* * *

Lucy sat on the wet floor, curled up to a ball, and tears falling down her cheeks. Natsu's gentle voice, toothy smirk, spiky pink hair, every little or big detail about Natsu, was running through her mind. Lucy could almost smell him, the smell of home, the smell of fire.

"Hey, whatcha crying about" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu. He grinned. "You should've seen your face" he softly laugh. Natsu squared down beside her and looked intense at her. "I'm not the real Natsu, but I'm your head's version of him, so it's pretty damn close," Not-Natsu said, with an apologizing look. "I guess it makes sense, I'm trapped somewhere, and I have no idea how to get out, so you not being the real Natsu, well, I don't know how the real Natsu could have been here" Lucy said, the blonde girl started to mumble about the possibilities of the real Natsu getting in.

"Lucy… Come on… I need you to focus on me" Not-Natsu said waving his hand in front of Lucy's eyes. "What is it? Aren't you just a hallucination?" Lucy said irritated looking at Not-Natsu. " Remember, I'm your version of Natsu, which is close to the real thing, and I'm the part of him, that's inside you," Not-Natsu said, having a hurt look in his eyes. "From the E.N.D book" After Lucy had re-written the book, the demon had taken over her body, Gray had luckily killed it, but the Natsu part must have stayed with her. "So you are the real thing or… what?" Lucy said looking really confused. "…I don't know"

Lucy sighed, she couldn't get out, Not-Natsu wouldn't answer her questions and she was so tired. "Why does crazy shit always happen to me" Lucy mumbled, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of not being able to do anything. Lucy, who had been raised as a proper lady, didn't normally curse, but being trapped in the middle of who knows where was cursing not her biggest concern. "What would Natsu say if he heard you curse like that" Not-Natsu said with a frown. "Don't know, don't care?" Lucy said, looking at the remote again. She didn't want to go into a memory again, but maybe there was an exit button or something like that. "Lucy… Lucy… Luce" "What!" Lucy snapped at Not-Natsu. "You want out right? Why not try to walk" Not-Natsu said, pointing his finger east. "There is nothing that wa-" Lucy cut herself off when she looked the way Not-Natsu pointed. Something was on the horizon, it looked like a tower, no, not just any tower, it looked like the tower on the fairy tail guild. "F-fairy tail," Lucy said with open mouth. She looked shocked between Not-Natsu and the guild. "Come on, let's race to the guild" Not-Natsu smiled and started to run. Lucy knew it wasn't real, but it could give clues. The blond girl started to run after Not-Natsu, she had to get out, out to her Natsu.

"So… you're not Natsu, but still Natsu?" Lucy said confused as they walked the last few meters towards the big building. "Yeah… I think… it's very confusing" Not-Natsu said and looked ashamed on the ground. "Mmm… I can't just call you Natsu when… Not-Natsu? No doesn't really work when you still kind of are Natsu… I got it!" Lucy had been mumbling so her sudden outburst startled Not-Natsu. "Notsu, it works perfectly" Lucy looked excited at Notsu for approval. "Your right, I like Notsu" Notsu answered after thinking for some seconds.

"Okay Notsu, look we're at the guild," Lucy said, turning and looked at the empty building in front of them. "It looks like a haunted house or something" Notsu shrugged. Lucy nodded and swallowed. "Do we just go in… or stay here, forever" Notsu said looking at the very scary, dark building. "Oh, I didn't know you're where a scaredy cat," Lucy said mockingly. "Am not!" Natsu yelled. "Prove it, chicken," Lucy said with a smirk. "Come on," Notsu said pulling Lucy with him. "What, we're really doing it?" Lucy said with a nervous laugh. "Who is now the scaredy cat" Notsu was now the one smirking, all he got as an answer where growling.

"Geez, there are spider webs everywhere" Lucy squicked after for the tenths time, she went through a spider web. It was dark and empty, and the spiderwebs really didn't help on the creepy factor. "Can't we just get out of here, call it for the day" There weren't any clues, and it was really creepy, Lucy would definitely write this into her novel. "I don't know, I just got a feeling that there is something," Notsu said opening a door. "Are you sure it's going to be fine?" Lucy said unsure in the doorway. "We're in your mind, how scary can it be," Notsu said turning to Lucy. "We're are in my mind? Really? Are you sure" Lucy said looking confused. "You didn't know?" Notsu said taking Lucy hand and started to walk through a very dark hall. "No, how could I have known," Lucy said with an angry voice. "Take it easy on the hallucination, I thought you knew, I'm just here to help" Notsu has still turned away from Lucy, and it was too dark to see anything, but she could still hear the truth in his voice. "So I'm trapped inside my mind, that explains the memories and you. It just doesn't explain why I'm trapped" Lucy looked at Notsu for confirmation, but again it was dark so she would have to wait until he actually answered her with words. "Yeah, It's not like I really know anything else than you, but that sounds about right" Natsu's voice sounded like he was confused too. "So you don't know, why I'm trapped, why you're here?" Lucy's voice was desperate, and you could clearly here she was on the edge of tears. "No but I know one thing, and it's abo- ARHHH" Notsu interrupted himself by starting to scream, as he fell down a hole in the hallway, dragging Lucy with him.

* * *

 **A/N: I have something planned, and I don't think you're going to like it, but who cares, not me at least, see ya soon, or whenever it's going to be. Remember to favourite, follow and review**


	6. Waking up again

**A/N: Oh Fuck, It's long since I posted a chapter. Not that this is really long, and I apologize. But I finally have a plot, YAAY! Remember the cliffhanger I pulled last time? ... yeah that one, this isn't continuing on it *Cue evil laugh* Have fun reading**

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, he felt like crap, like the time he had eaten that lacrima in his fight against Jellal. Natsu looked around the room, to his surprise, there was no sign of Lucy. Where was Lucy? LUCY. Natsu almost jumped out of the bed and pulled the curtain aside. "Where the fuck is Lucy?!" Natsu shouted. His shout startled Porlyusica, who was just coming through the door the medbay with clean towels. It also startled Romeo, it startled him so much that he dropped the glass in his hand. "N-Natsu?" Romeo looked at Natsu in pure surprise.

"You should be in bed" Porlyusica yelled at Natsu, hitting him in the head with towels. "Why are you talking about Lu" Levy came out from one of the curtains covered beds. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had clearly been crying. But she also looked relieved, even if her features were, by the moment, covered in concern. "Levy! Do you know where Lucy is" Natsu asked desperately. His head felt heavy, and he was dizzy. Levy looked a little confused but came with an answer nothing the less. "Sorry, I haven't seen her since she ran in after you. I've honestly just been sitting by Gajeel's bedside" Levy said, looking around the room.

"What's all this noise for?" The voice came from a very tired looking Gray, that was sitting in a chair, near the curtain covered bed furthest away from them. "Oh Gray, you're awake, nothing has changed, unfortunately," Porlyusica said, and her stern mask broke, by a second of sadness, before it was back on. "Oh," Gray said looking both disappointed and sad. "Ice Princess! Have you seen Luce?" Natsu's body wanted to lie back down, but he needed to know where Lucy was.

Gray looked confused at Natsu, when back at Porlyusica. The healer and the ice mage shared a look. "So he really doesn't know…" Gray sighed. "Natsu… Lucy is… just follow me, alright?" Gray opened the curtain to the bed next to him. Now it was Natsu's time to be confused, but he walked over to Gray and over to the bed. Natsu didn't look at who was in the bed. "Why did you bring me in here?" Natsu asked you could hear the frustration in his voice. "Just look at the person in the bed," Gray said, resisting the urge to facepalm. Natsu growled irritated but did what his friend told him too. The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks, as soon as his eyes saw the blonde hair that he knew to belong to Lucy.

Lucy was pale and looked like she wasn't very comfortable. Natsu looked devastated. "Luce… I thought he was joking… I will break the curse" Natsu whispered as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. He took Lucy's hand, the one with the fairy tail mark on, and kissed it.

Gray stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. He had just decided to leave when he heard Natsu say 'I will break the curse'. Gray looked at the pink haired boy. "Curse? What curse?" Natsu looked up, he could see Gray's confusion.

"Malum and I were the last to fight, the others were either passed out or too injured to fight" Natsu started, looking back at the blonde girl. Gray could feel a cold chill going down his spine, not because he was cold, he had actual clothes on, but because he didn't like where this was going.

"He did the whole villain monologue thing, something about freeing the world by killing everyone," Natsu said, sadness filled his eyes as if he remembered something sad.

"After some pretty intense fighting, I got him cornered, ready to send him into the mirror prison **(A/N: The mirror prison, is my own invention. I was thinking after they beat Acnologia, they must have known that they properly would have to fight evil beings like that again, so they created a prison to hold them, aka the mirror prison).** He said something strange, I didn't believe him, and I started to say the spell to trap him, but he too started to mumble a spell. I finished the spell first but he still managed to cast his spell. A bright light filled the room, and I must have past out because the next thing I remember was waking up here" Natsu said now looking up at Gray again.

"What did he say, you know, when he said something strange," Gray asked looking at Lucy, he had a feeling that it had to do with her. "He said 'A curse will fall on the person who means most to you. You will still lose everything, even if you trap me, that blonde girl of yours… I can't wait for all that corruption'" Natsu finished. Gray looked at Lucy and when back at Natsu. "We should tell gramps, he will know what to do," Gray said, and Natsu nodded I agreement.

Natsu would have run after Gray but got held back by Porlyusica. "You go back to bed, right this instant," Porlyusica said with a stern face. Natsu sighed but didn't go toward his bed. He went over to Lucy's and seated himself again in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, and closed his eyes. Porlyusica chuckled lightly and shook her head.

* * *

 **With Gray**

* * *

"Gramps!" Gray called as he sprinted down to the bar. "Gray, what's wrong," Mira asked concerned, she had been standing in the bar cleaning the counter when Gray had come down. Gray quickly told her about Natsu's awakening and the whole cursed Lucy theory.

"The master is in his office," Mira said, already standing next to Gray. They powerwalked up the stairs and over to the door leading into the masters' office. Gray lifted his hand and knocked hard on the door.

Makarov sat in his office, filling out some damage reports from all the destruction the guild had caused the past month. He was so into writing apologies that he almost jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" He had barely finished his sentence before the door was ribbed open by Gray and Mira.

"Gramps! Natsu woke up, he said that Merlin has cursed Lucy" Gray said. "Well, let's take a look at it," Makarov said, trying, and failing, to hide how scared he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it, I hope you did. It will properly take some time before I post again, but I will try. Hope I see you soo-  
**

 **Lucy: Naja!**

 **Naja(Me): What?... Wait, why are you here, I normally only do this in one-shots?**

 **Lucy: Because I wasn't in this chapter, and why wasn't I?**

 **Naja(Me): because the whole last chapter was about you, AND you was most of the subject, and we saw you and everything.**

 **Lucy: I'm in the next chapter, right?**

 **Naja(Me): I don't know, I haven't planned anything for the next chapter, I guess I will just follow the flow of my fingers.**

 **Lucy: Fine! Anyway, can I say goodbye?**

 **Naja(Me): Sure, go for it.**

 **Lucy: Thanks for reading, Naja would be super happy if you would follow, favourite and review!**

 **Happy: AYE SIR!**


	7. Mystery guest

**If you don't breathe…**

* * *

 **A/N: This has been way too long on its way, But I have worked hard to make it longer. I am really sorry that it took so long, but as some of you might know, I have been really focused on writing my Christmas fanfiction, and I guess after writing so intensely for that long I just needed a break from writing so that's what I used my Christmas break on. Anyway, I will try writing chapters more quickly, but you all know how school is. Have fun reading. (I'm sorry if any characters a little OOC, it's been some time since I wrote these characters)  
**

* * *

 **At the infirmary**

* * *

Porlyusica helped Romeo cleaning up the glass and water that he had dropped. "Eh, Porlyusica? Do you think Natsu and Lucy will finally confess their feelings towards each other, you know when we break the curse?" Romeo asked, looking up at Porlyusica. Porlyusica's mask cracked and she let out a soft chuckle. "Wouldn't that be like asking if you and Wendy would confess your feelings?" Porlyusica said. She chuckled at Romeo's face that was growing red fast. "I don't know what you talk about," Romeo said scratching his neck. He quickly excused himself and disappeared into Wendy's curtain covered area.

Natsu woke up, his hand feeling the weight of Lucy's hand. A small smile spread across his face, and he slowly kissed Lucy's hand. "I will tell you, I just have to beat this curse first" Natsu whispered sweetly.

"When you are finished kissing Lucy, I would like to do a check up on you" Porlyusica winked and walked out, leaving a flustered dragonslayer behind.

"Did you have to say that IN FRONT of Lucy?" Natsu said still with pink tinted. "She can't hear you, as you said yourself she's trapped inside her mind" Porlyusica looked at Natsu with a stern face. "Hurry up, I have other dragonslayers to tend to, and you my friend hasn't been examined," Porlyusica said impatiently when Natsu kept standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Notsu**

* * *

Lucy blinked and blinked again, everything was pitch black. "Hey, Nat- eh, Notsu, are you here?" Lucy asked nervous, trying to feel around. "I'm here," Notsu said, and Lucy could feel his hands.

"Your hands are awfully cold, not like Natsu's, is that an after effect of you being a part of my mind," Lucy asked concerned. "Not sure, but I guess it would make sense, I am just a prison guard," Notsu said and lit a fire in his hand, slowly walking down through the dark hallway his fire had revealed.

"Wait, what did you say you are?" Lucy said stopping up. Notsu looked back at Lucy with a pained look in his face. "I'm a prison guard, your prison guard," Notsu said, his eyes pinned to the floor in shame. "All I know is that I'm supposed to keep you here and make you go insane. But I think that because you have a little part of Natsu, I'm not working as I'm supposed to" Notsu said quietly.

Lucy took a step back, her face twisted in confusion. Taking in a hissing breath, Lucy spoke. "Do you know why you are guarding me and for who?" Lucy said, her voice cold, but not directed at Notsu, more at the whole world. Notsu felt his throat dry up. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know," Notsu said looking both sad and ashamed. Lucy made a sound that sounded like a growl. She turned around and punched the stone wall as hard as she could.

"Luce, why, what did you do that for," Notsu said concerned, frozen in place. Lucy's hand had made a deep mark on the wall but as he looked at it, there was no damage done to her fist at all, no broken bones or blood. "How?" Notsu asked. "My mind, my rules, hot stuff," Lucy said and cracked her knuckles. "Now that I actually have an idea what's going on, we're going to the library," Lucy said with a stone cold smile. Notsu looked around as their surroundings changed. Suddenly they were standing in fairy tail's library, and Lucy pulled out some books.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry, I know that this" Notsu gestured everywhere. "Is not what you want, and me being here is a living reminder" Notsu look ashamed. Lucy sighed and walked over to him. "Even if I'm here because of a curse, and you are a part of that curse, you stood against it and helped me. Yes, I miss my Natsu, but I know that he and the guild are doing everything they can to get me back. I don't blame you, Notsu, you are my part of Natsu, so nothing could change the love I feel for you" Lucy said with a soft voice, taking Notsu's hands kissing his knuckles.

Notsu's face lit up and he quickly turned away. "Oh hey, look, that's your dream book, you know the one with all the dreams you have had at night for the past 4 years," Notsu said taking out the book. "That's a lot of exotic dreams with Natsu," Notsu said, as he had looked on random pages. "HEY, don't read that," Lucy said snatching the book away from the fire dragonslayer.

* * *

 **With Gray**

* * *

"So I have to go look for this strong wizard at a bar?" Gray asked confused. "Yes, he is very unpredictable, so be careful," Makarov said, looking very concerned. "Of course, If I wasn't, a few girls would kill me," Gray said trying to sound lighthearted.

"Master, I called for… eh, you know who, He will be here in an hour or two" Mira said coming back from the room behind the bar. "Okay, that's good," Makarov said and turned his attention back to Gray. "Gray, when our guest comes, you will leave for your mission, go ready yourself" Gray nodded and walked away. "Master, are you sure we shouldn't tell Ezra that he will come?" Mira said, looking after Gray, who was smiling at Juvia. "I don't want her to stress over it, it will be easier to hope she won't see him," Makarov said, looking down in his glass of beer, seemingly deep in thought.

xXx

"So when are Gray-sama leaving," Juvia asked. Gray shrugged. "When our mystery guest arrives, I think," Gray said with uncertainty clear in his eyes, but he still gave a reassuring smile to Juvia. Clearing his throat, Gray discreet changed the subject.

"Hey, Juvia did you see how cute Romeo was towards Wendy, I heard from Polyusica that he wouldn't let go of her hand until she woke up," Gray said looking upwards with a smile. "That's so cute, Juvia would have done the same for Gray-sama," Juvia said and smiled. Gray blushed and looked away, holding the back of his hand against his mouth. "Why does she have to be so cute?" he thought before mumbling. "Me too" in a very low voice, only just hearable for Juvia. Juvia's smile widened, and she laid a soft hand on top of Gray's.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

Erza was just about to walk in through the guild when she heard something behind her. She turned around quickly summoning a sword and pointed the tip at whoever was behind her. Immediately recognizing the blue hair and red markings over the right eye, Erza lowered her sword stunned in surprise.

"Jellal?" Erza said, not believing her eyes. Jellal scratched his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't say that I would come," Jellal said apologetically. "It's fine, why are you here," Erza said with a frown. "Master Makarov called me, told me about the situation. I have come here to help find a mighty wizard since I'm the only one knowing his location, for the moment at least" Jellal said, hoping he would get sliced by a magic sword.

"I have to excuse myself, I'm going to murder a guildmaster," Erza said with a dark aura around her. Jellal chuckled lightly. Erza eyes were lightning and she growled angrily. "And what is so funny?" Erza commanded, but Jellal didn't even flinch. "Just that you look cute when you're about to kill someone" Jellal smirked, and walked by the stunned redhead and inside the guild. As Jellal had just entered the guild, just as the door closed behind him, and an angry voice yelled. "JELLAL FERNANDES, I SWEAR TO MAVIS, I'M GOING TO END YOU" And everyone's eyes turned and looked at the blue haired man. "Well, so much for being discreet" Jellal mumbled and walked over to the guildmaster of fairy tail.

"I see you didn't tell Erza I was coming," Jellal said jokingly. "Yeah, I see you didn't make a discreet entrance" Makarov responded drinking slurp of his beer. Jellal's face turned serious. "So can you tell me about the curse?" Makarov sighed. "You should ask Natsu, he is the one that knows most about it" Jellal nodded. "And where can I find Natsu?" He asked, looking around, not seeing the always loud pinkhead. "He's upstairs, in the infirmary"

Jellal knocked on the door and waited for a little. He was just about to knock again when the door was opened. "You must be Earthlands Jellal, nice meeting you," A pink haired woman said with a stern face. "Yes, I'm Jellal, and you must be Porlyusica," Jellal said and extended his hand towards Porlyusica. "So why do I have the pleasure of you being here," Porlyusica said, shaking Jellal's hand and silently invited him inside the infirmary.

"I'm here to help find a way to break the curse over Lucy, so if it wouldn't be too much of trouble, I would like to talk to him," Jellal said looking around. It looked like some kind of accident had happened since almost every bed had a curtain covering. "You can talk to him, but hurry up, I need to change his bandages," Porlyusica said, pointing him to a bed farthest away.

Jellal opened the curtain and walk in. In the bed was a very pale Lucy, but her face was relaxed. Beside the bed was Natsu, he was sitting in a chair, holding a fast grip in Lucy's hand. He looked like he was sleeping, so Jellal nudged him on the shoulder.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, first, he looked over at Lucy before turning his attention towards Jellal. "Oh, Hi, what are you doing here," Natsu said, wincing as he stretched. Jellal looked at the bandages that covered Natsu. "I feel like I'm missing a part of the story, I was told Lucy had been cursed, not that others were hurt," Jellal said, looking at Natsu for answers.

"All the dragonslayers were called to the fairy tail guild to kill Malum, this evil dragonslayer like Acnologia, we fought against him for hours, at last, I was the only one left standing. I got Malum cornered, and started to banish him to the mirror prison but, as you have heard, he cast a curse on Luce" Natsu said, again looking over at Lucy with a sorrowful expression. "I'm here to help to break the curse, can you tell me what he said about the curse," Jellal said, pulling out a notepad. Natsu shifted uncomfortably. "He said 'A curse will fall on the person who means most to you. You will still lose everything, even if you trap me, that blonde girl of yours… I can't wait for all that corruption'" Natsu said. "I ignored it, and started to recite the spell to trap him, and he started to recite the curse against Lucy. I cast mine first, but he somehow manages to cast his too. I can't tell you more because I passed out after that, and when I woke up here" Natsu's eyes didn't once leave Lucy as he talked, and if it was such a serious conversation, Jellal would have made comment about it.

Jellal wrote it all down before looking up at Natsu. "Do you remember anything he said when he cast the spell?" Jellal asked looking intense at Natsu. Natsu looked to be thinking very hard about the question. "I think he said something like 'In minute captin, telebris esto, et ex tyty corde insaniam'" Natsu said unsurely. "I think that it is 'In mente capti, in tenebris est, et ex toto corde insaniam' That is roughly translated to 'In their head trapped in the dark, and the whole heart of insanity'" Jellal corrected. "Yeah, that sound about right, it was hard to hear over my own chanting" Natsu looked tired, his eyes kept closing. This did not go unnoticed for the blue-haired wizard.

"Never thought I was boring until now" Jellal chuckled lightheartedly. "Sorry, Porlyusica gave me some painkillers and now I feel like I got run over by a train while sitting on another train" Natsu laughed dryly. "Well you can sleep now, thank you for telling me more details," Jellal said and waved his goodbye.

"So how is my patient doing? You had a long chat with him" Porlyusica said, looking not entirely happy about the time Jellal spend talking with Natsu. "Sorry, but I needed to know every part of the story. And Natsu fell asleep again, just if you were thinking about changing his bandages now" Jellal said and walked out of the door.

"So Gray, are you ready to get going?" Gray looked up and faced a familiar bluehead. "Oh, so you are the mystery guest, yeah I'm ready to go," Gray said standing up and smiled to Jellal.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter we will meet the great wizard that can break any curse, I just have to figure out who that is. Well, see ya soon if everything works out.  
**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	8. Love and curses

**A/N: Hey, so let's all pretend that I didn't have this chapter ready for a week and didn't post it, hahaha ha haaaa, ANyWay I had something completely different in mind, BUT the amazing Tonystark99 gave me a much better idea, so thank you! Anyway, I hope y'all are excited and enjoy reading  
**

* * *

Gray and Jellal were on the way out of the door when someone yelled at them to stop. "Not a step more" They turned to face the strong redheaded wizard. "I'm coming with you" Her voice left no room for discussion and the two men just looked helplessly at each other. "I guess that we don't have a choice" Gray mumbled and started walking.

"So, where is this curse mage? All gramps said, is that he is at a bar" Gray asked when they sat in a train. "Well, I don't know where he is exactly, all I know is how to contact him if I'm being honest," Jellal said scratching his neck. "O-okay… so where are we going?" Erza asked. "To the Magic Library, he has a contact system in the curse-book section," Jellal said as if it was the most normal thing. Gray and Erza exchanged a look but didn't comment on it.

xXx

Gray looked amazed up at the tall, very tall, building in front of him. He ran a little to catch up with the others, who already stood at the circular door. "You have both been here before, right," The ice wizard asked as he and Jellal opened the door. "I been here a few times with Crime Sorcière, looking for magic and such" Jellal answered, leading them towards the curse section. "I was here with Wendy and Cana for… that must be around two and a half year ago," Erza said as she looked interested at the high bookshelf and the old books on them.

"So have you… talked with the curse mage before or something like that" Erza asked curiously. "Kind of, yeah, as you know my guild is for criminals, so some of them comes cursed and need help, so I have sought his knowledge before," Jellal said with a smile. "He is pretty… special, but kind" Jellal says as they walk into the curse section.

Gray stands a little away when Jellal sets up the contact system. He is looking inside a book about love curses, since, according to Natsu, Malum had cursed the most important person to him (aka Lucy) and that could be connected to love (Gray had seen the look they gave each other)

"GOT IT" Gray snapped his head in Jellal's direction when he heard the excited yelp. "We should be able to contact the mage now, right?" Erza asked seating herself next to Jellal. "Yeah, that's the idea," Jellal said, connecting the SE-plug to his wrist and turning the Communications Lacrima on.

Beez

Beez

Beez

Click

A face appeared on the crystal ball. "Hey, welcome to Axius' curse service, tell me a name and what I can help you with" The face, who apparently belonged to Axius, said. Jellal cleared his throat. "My name is Jellal, we have talk-" "Mr Fernandes, what a pleasure to see you again. The girl with red hair next to you must be the infamous Erza Scarlet, a pleasure to meet you I have heard lots of good things about you" Axius said and bowed slightly for Erza. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Erza said bowed back. "And who are you, my boy" Axius turned and his full attention lingered on Gray. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, sir" Gray said nodding politely.

"Mr Axius, sir, one of our friends have being cursed and we need your help to break it," Jellal said firmly. "What kind of curse is it" Axius' voice turned serious and his eyes stern. As Jellal explained the curse and so on, Gray turned his attention back to the book. He hoped that he find any clue that could help to break the curse.

"-at do sound like a love curse" Gray heard Axius say. "I thought that too, that's why I'm reading this book" Gray exclaimed and showed the book to Axius. "That book is actually the one I was about to ask Miss. Scarlet to find" Axius said delightedly. "Could you open the book at 'Curses against a person's true love'?" The curse mage asked excitedly. Gray nodded and turned over the pages of the book until he came to the chapter.

Gray handed the book over to Jellal and Erza after skimming the page. "I don't see anything that could help us," Erza said deflated. "No, wait, look at this, it might not be the exact same curse, but I think I should be worth the try," Jellal said pointing at some place in the book. "What did you find, don't leave the old man out of the loop," Axius said impatiently. "Oh, right, it's about a sleeping curse, were the curse targets the person's true love and makes them sleep forever," Jellal said, his eyes going over the text. "Apparently there is only one way to break it and that is a true love's kiss and confessing of love," Jellal said as he still read to make sure he got everything right.

"That sounded so cheesy, I can't wait to tell ashbrain that" Gray laughed. "Love curses are cheesy, or at least when it comes to breaking them" Axius chuckled. "I think that Mr Fernandes is right that that curse is close enough that the way to break it is the same. For what I have gathered they have the same core, though Malum's curse should have a crueller approach" Axius said sounding deep in thought. "I think that's all I can do to help, call me if it doesn't work" The connection broke off and they were left in silence.

"So, any ideas of how we tell Natsu and make him confess," Gray asked after a minute of silence. "Threaten him," Erza said cracking her fingers. "I'm sorry Erzy, I don't think that that's going to work since it has to be love," Jellal said still reading about the sleeping curse. Erza's face turned as red as her hair and she looked embarrassed down in the table. "Jellal, did you hear what you called Erza?" Gray said with a hidden smile on his lips.

"Yeah, of course, I called her Erzy-yyyyyy… fuck, I'm sorry Erza, I didn't mean too" Jellal said with a pink tint to his own cheeks. "It was a… a childhood nickname" Jellal explained embarrassed to Gray. "Yeah, I figured" Gray laughed. "I will get back to your love after this is over, but, back to the matter of hand. Maybe we could get him to confess his feelings to us before he confesses them to Lucy?" Gray said with a mischievous smile. "Looks like you have a plan, want to enlighten us," Jellal said also smiling.

* * *

 **At the infirmary**

* * *

Natsu woke up by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, still a little dizzy from the painkillers and the sleep. His eyes followed the hand, up through the arm and lastly to the head. "Heya Levy, what's up?" Natsu blinked a few times to get clearer eyesight of his blue-haired childhood friend. Levy's eyes darted towards Lucy and when back at Natsu. "I want to… could we, eh, talk for a second? I got something I want to get off my chest" Levy said rubbing her arm nervously. "Sure," Natsu said.

His hand, that still was intertwined with Lucy's hand, slowly loosened its grip and pulled away from Lucy's, and he whispered in a low voice. "I'll be back" Before standing up and walking over to Levy. They stood and looked at each other for a moment or two, Natsu shifted his weight and looked at Levy with eye's that asked 'so, what's up'. Levy sighed, looking at Lucy and back into Natsu's eyes.

"I need advice… boy advice" Levy finally said, breathing out like she had been holding her breath. Natsu looked taken back and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh… Okay, why me?" Natsu said, still trying to wrap his head around what Levy had just said to him. "I would normally talk to Lu, but… you know…" Her eyes darted towards Lucy. "And I think that you could actually help with my problem," Levy said nervously. "Alright… shoot" Natsu said, ready for almost everything.

"I think I'm in love with Gajeel" Levy finally said, her face scarlet red and her eyes looking everywhere but in Natsu's. "I really think it would be better telling him that than me," Natsu said with a snort and grinned. "I don't think he likes me back…" Levy's voice trailed off. "He would be crazy if he didn't… and I have a pretty reliable source that says he does" Natsu's grin widened as he talked.

"What source?" Levy asked curiously though you could hear that she tried to hide it. "Lily" Natsu stated. "That cat knows Gajeel better than anyone," Natsu said and Levy nodded agreeing. "Thank you, though you are no Lucy, you did help me, thank you," Levy said before turning away. "You should properly tell Lu about your feeling too when she wakes up of course," Levy said leaving Natsu to be a blushing mess.

He cursed lowly before walking back to Lucy's bed. "I don't know how you do it, Luce, girls are so difficult," Natsu said shaking his head. He then took Lucy's hand in his again, hoping she would wake up soon. Even though Natsu could feel the tiredness in his eyes, he didn't go to sleep again, mostly because his body felt like it was going to explode from being so inactive. The dragon slayer felt like standing but that would mean to let go of Lucy's hand which was a no go, so he just moved back and forth in the chair, right leg jumping up and down. Natsu could almost hear Lucy yell at him to stop because 'The whole house is shaking, damn it'. A smile spread on the boy's lips just by the memory.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Gray's plan? Will Lucy find a way out herself? And do Natsu really love the blonde girl? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Oh and the conversation with Levy, we already know that some of the members (Gray, Erza, Natsu, Cana and so on) grew up together, Levy is obvious there so I'm sure that she would talk to Natsu, maybe not usually, but yeah. And I love GaLe so that's a plus, and Levy is my all time favourite character. (PSTTT, I did write a deleted scene of Levy crying over Gajeel, so yeah, that's funny)**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**


	9. Tell me the truth

**A/N: So I have worked on this for some time (Since last chapter) and espeacially this week, you may ask why I worked so hard this week (I wrote 2000 words on this with no inspirestion) and that's because, drumroll please, I'm going to Japan tommorrow! Yes I know it is not fair, but yeah, I wanted this up before I went to japan. This is litterally super cheesy, so get ready for that, and we are getting closer to an end! Anyway have fun reading!**

* * *

Natsu was sitting and having a, very one sided, conversation with Lucy, still holding her hand tight, when He heard someone running up the stairs, Natsu concentrated, he would say about three people. Natsu kept his ears sharpened as he heard the door open. "Shh, my patient needs rest" Porlyusica's angry voice sounded. "Sorry, but we might have an idea about breaking Lucy's curse" Gray's voice said, still with heavy breathing. Natsu froze, they had found a way, he could get her back, _his Luce_.

The dragon slayer breathed in to calm himself. Natsu straightening up and tightening his grip on Lucy's. "You're going to be alright now, they found a way" Natsu said lowly as he moved his hand a little and a smirk spread on his lips. Natsu's attention got turned towards the curtain as it got ripped open. "NATSU WAK- Oh, you're awake" Gray yelled as he ran through the curtains. "I overheard you talking, you found a way?" Natsu said trying to keep his voice at a normal pace. "Yeah, We have found a way that might work" Gray said excited. "Okay, okay, any risk if it doesn't work? Or consequences?" Natsu said with a stern look in his eyes. "No, that's the good thing about this" Gray said happily. "Good" Natsu said relieved. "But, could come with me, we need you to… eh… do something for this to work" Gray said, dancing lightly over what his plan actually was, but Natsu, luckily, didn't noticed.

"So what do you need, what can I do?" Natsu asked the second he had followed Gray out. "Yeah, we need you to answer a simple question," Jellal said and reacted to his into his pocket. "Anything that could help Luce," Natsu said without hesitation. Jellal took out the little box and tapped it. A sudden green light came from the box and a light green, see through barrier trapped them all inside.

"This is Judgment Field, you can't lie inside it" Jellal informed as Natsu looked around. "Okay" Natsu said, still confused. "We just need some honesty from you, and we want to be sure that you are completely honest" Erza tried. "If it helps Lucy" Natsu said shifting his footing a little. "Ask away"

"Okay… Do you like Lucy?" Gray asked hesitant. "Yes, of course" Natsu said without even thinking about it. "That's… not the kind of 'like' we meant. Do you like-like Lucy? Romantic styles" Gray clarified. It took a second for Natsu to process and when his face turned bright pink like his hair.

"I… eh… what?" Natsu asked, looking flustered at the ground. "Why do you need to know?" Natsu said still with a pink tint on his cheeks. "We need to know because it's important for how we break the curse" Jellal explained. "I'll answer if each of you answers a question too" Natsu said after a second or two of thinking. The three in question looked at each other, not really sure what to say. "Alright, ask away" Gray finally said with a sigh.

"Since you answered for the group, you're first. Do you like-like Juvia? Romantic styles" Natsu said copying Gray's own words. Gray turned bright red, looking around making sure that Juvia wasn't in the room. "Don't say it so loudly" Gray hissed. "Just answer the question," Natsu said, and a small smirk spread on his lips. "… Fine" Gray finally sighed. "I like Juvia" He mumbled lowly, avoiding eye contact. "I couldn't hear you," Natsu said with a smirk. Gray sighed louder before talking. "I like Juvia, like a lot… Romantic styles" Gray said, mumbling the last thing. Natsu grinned at the confession and turned to Jellal and Erza.

"You most likely already know what I'm going to ask, but I'm going to ask anyway," Natsu said. "Do you like-like each other? Romantic styles" Natsu almost couldn't hold back a laugh by saying 'Romantic styles' repeatedly.

Erza hid her face behind her red hair and weird flustered sounds. Jellal looked like he was thinking about if it was worth it. Shaking his head and looking at Erza. "What the hell" Jellal mumbled and looked at Natsu. "I like-like Erza," Jellal said not flinching away from his own words. "Only Erza is left" Natsu smiled and looked at the flustered girl. "I like him too," Erza said so low only Natsu heard. "I think you need to say that a little higher," Natsu said. "I like him too," Erza said a little higher looking in the other direction that Jellal stood.

"Now, we have all answered your questions, time to finish the deal," Jellal said still flustered, sneaking some peaks at Erza while speaking. "Fine" Natsu said looking at the way Lucy's bed was. "No, I would be lying if I told you I liked her because I don't," Natsu said in a monotone voice. Everyone gasped in surprise, not sure what to say, knowing Natsu could only tell the truth. "But, that's because I love her" A soft smile spread on his lips as he looked at the ground. "I love her so much, and it hurts to see her laying in that bed, so could you please tell me why this was so important" Natsu looked tired and relatively miserable. The other three looked at each other, before starting to explain.

"We needed to be sure if you like, or love, Lucy before we told you what you had to do" Jellal explained as he turned the judgement field off. "For Lucy to wake up again, you need to confess your love for her and give her a true love's kiss" Gray continued, trying not to laugh at the cheesiness. Natsu blinked a few times, looking weirdly at Gray. "Sorry, what did you say?" He said still looking at Gray.

"You" Gray pointed at Natsu. "Need to confess your love" Gray formed at heart with his hands. "For Lucy" Gray pointed in Lucy's direction. "To Lucy" Gray made like a circle thing and pointed back at Lucy. "And when kiss her" Gray finished. "I got it, ice princess," Natsu said, a little annoyed about how Gray had told it.

"Why do I have to do that?" Natsu asked, waiting for them to explain fully. "Well, we looked at a curse that has the same core as the curse Mallum used, though Mallum's curse is way crueller. Anyway, the way to break this curse is straightforward, so" Jellal said and stepped to the side, making a way to Lucy's bed. Natsu gulped but started to walk with stiff legs towards the bed.

"I… eh… would like to do this alone" Natsu voice said, and the three others stepped back.

"Hey," Natsu said with a soft voice, as he seated himself at the chair he hadn't left for almost a day. "I need to tell you something, and I don't even know if you remember what I'm going to say after this, but…" Natsu took in a deep breath.

" _I love you."_

Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's, feeling both the warmth and the softness coming off from her lips.

"Please come back to me.

* * *

 **With Lucy  
**

* * *

Everything was dark.

"Notsu, what is happening?" Lucy called out, but there was no response, not even an echo. "Anyone, what's going on" Lucy yelled desperate into the dark. Nothing. Nothing was there. Nothing.

Lucy tried to stay calm, but this was too much. Not only was she trapped in her mind with the love of her life as the prison guard, had read through her library finding out that she was cursed, and now she was somewhere dark with nothing and no one.

"Oh, I didn't think he would make it this long, too bad that my curse didn't work properly, I would have loved to see you go insane" A dark voice boomed, making Lucy let out a startled yelp. The celestial wizard looked around, seeing still nothing, but she recognised the voice. From that day, the day the letter came.

* * *

 **That day**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild hall; the usual cheerful aura made Lucy feel all homey. She walked over to a table where her blue hair friend was sitting. "Hi Lu, are you here to wait on Natsu?" Levy said nudging Lucy in the side. "He should be back any minute now," Lucy said trying to hide her blush.

Almost as on queue the door opened and a certain pinkhead and a blue cat came in. Natsu looked around, searching for something. When his eyes met Lucy's they lit up, and he smiled. He motioned that he was going over to the bar, and Lucy nodded. Lucy followed the dragon slayer with her eyes as he walked over to the master there was sitting. They talked for a bit and before leaving, Natsu handed Makarov an envelope.

"So, what's the story with that envelope," Lucy asked said excitedly when Natsu seated himself in front of her. Natsu took a big swing of his beer before shrugging. "I don't know; I was walking down the street towards the Guildhall when some guy with a hood stopped me. He told me to give the letter to my guildmaster and when left" Natsu said looking at Lucy. "But, if it is important Gramps will properly tell us" Natsu smiled as he took another sip. "Anyway, anything fun happened while I was away?" Natsu asked looking Lucy in the eyes happily.

The two of them had talked for about an hour when Makarov asked for silence. "I have something you should hear" Makarov's voice was a void of emotions that Lucy couldn't pinpoint. With a nod, Mira made a circular motion around the wax seal on the letter, but it was much larger than usual.

" _My name is Malum Imperium. I come with a challenge for your children, guildmaster Makarov."_

A dark figure had popped up from the magic circle, and a cold and dark voice runged through the guild.

" _Gather the dragonslayer, and I will meet them on the top of a mountain right out of Tuly Village, my home."_

A shiver went down Lucy's spine, as the dark hooded figure spoke. A sudden warmth against her hand made her look away from the magic letter. She looked at her hand seeing Natsu's hand laying on it. Lucy zoned out as she looked over Natsu's features, she sat a little while just looking at the boy in front of her. Suddenly Natsu's head turned, and he and Lucy locked eyes for a second before Lucy quickly turned her head away blushing deeply. Her attention turned to the letter again, just in time to hear the last part.

" _I give you three days for them to arrive if they are late or decides not to come; I will destroy Fiore."_

The letter stopped, and everyone looked shocked and scared around. Lucy looked at Natsu, not sure what to do. She opened her mouth to talk, but Makarov interrupted her. "Everyone but the dragonslayers, go home"

* * *

 **With Lucy**

* * *

Mallum. Lucy froze.

"Mallum, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked with a shaking voice. A cold and dark laugh runged and Lucy flinched. "Your loverboy tried to break your curse, unfortunately for you both, it's a combination of two curses and only you can break it" Mallum laughed again.

"Oh really, what's the two curses?" Lucy asked trying to get Mallum to talk. "A love curse and a insanity curse" Mallum said, taking Lucy's bait. "Only a genius could combine those" Lucy said trying to flatter Mallum. "Yeah, yeah your right. I would consider myself a genius, but now that you say it" Lucy let out a breath of relief it seemed like it was going to work

"So the love curse, that's the one that is broken right?" Lucy asked having more control over her voice. _"I'm doing this for Natsu"_ Lucy breathed deeply, and waiting patiently on Mallum. "Yes, the love curse got broken by that brat" Mallum sounded irritated. "I never got to ask, how are you here, Mr Imperium?" Lucy asked, the question had been nagging her. "The insanity curse allows me to talk to you, though that only works if the love curse got broken" Mallum explained.

"So, hypothetically, if the insanity curse got broken, would you disappear with it?" Lucy asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. "Yeah, I would believe so, though it's impossible since you are the only one that can break it, and see where you are. Nowhere with no one" Mallum said and chuckled.

"Well, I understand why you might think that, but" Lucy smiled. "I just used a lot of time looking through my mind, and I read a book about my curses. The funny part is, it didn't say the exact thing that would do the trick to break it, but it gave clues. And you 'Mr Imperium' gave me the answers" Lucy said and gave the darkness a sweet smile. "So thank you."

"How did I give you the answers? I have said nothing of importance" Mallum said confused. "Oh, but you did," Lucy said. "My worst nightmare is being alone with no one I love to reach, and I would go insane. But The thing is when I would wake up from those horrible nightmares all sweaty, Natsu would be there, he is always there, so all I have to do to break the curse, go back to Natsu" Lucy said, closing her eyes focusing on Natsu, everything she remembered. Just Natsu.

"Wait, NO. NOOOOO" Mallum's voice disappeared the more Lucy focused on Natsu, until his voice completely disappeared.

* * *

 **With Natsu**

* * *

Natsu said like froze, looking at Lucy, waiting. Why wasn't she waking up? Had he done something wrong? Would she never wake up? It had been almost an hour, and Natsu could almost not take it anymore.

"Na… su" Natsu turned and looked at Lucy, and she started to turn violently. "Nat… su" Her breathing became quicker and quicker. "Hey Luce, I'm here" Natsu moved over and seated himself on the bed, kind of spooning Lucy. He hummed almost silently, trying his absolute best to calm Lucy down.

They sat in that position for a minute or two before Lucy started to calm down, relaxing in Natsu's grip. Natsu sighed relieved. He looked down at Lucy, and a fond smile spread on his lips.

Lucy's eyes fluttered slightly, and Natsu stiffened, would she wake up? Lucy opens her eyes with a sudden movement. She sat up so sudden she almost bumped her head into Natsu's. "Easy there, you're in the infirmary" Natsu trying to calm Lucy again as the blond girl frantic looked around. She turned and looked at him. "Natsu," She said and tears filled her eyes. "I'm right here and I'm alright" Natsu smiled. Tears fell silently down Lucy's cheeks as she slung herself around him.

* * *

 **A/N: So a NaLu kiss, huh. That's gonna be fun continuing on, because no Lucy doesn't know about it. Also a jerza confession AND Gray confesses his feelings for Juvia, how exciting. And Last chapter had Levy talk to Natsu about her feelings for a certain Iron dragonslayer. So many emotions, and what happened to Mallum? I should really have planned this...**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review!**


	10. I love you

**If you don't breathe…**

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnnndddddd I'm back, as you can see this is a longer chapter because that's what you derserve. Lots of things happened, this story is now a little under 13 months old, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I came out as bi to my parrentes, yay! AND so much other stuff, but we don't have time for that!**

 **A little warning, there is a little graphic kiss (I don't know if it's that** ** **graphic** , I wouldn't call it that but ya know, gotta warn ya) so yeah, have fun!**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, Luce watch the rips" Natsu yelped when Lucy started to hug him tighter. Almost as if Lucy had burned herself, she let Natsu go. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about you being hurt" Lucy started, but stopped when she looked at Natsu. Their eyes met, and Lucy stopped talking. "Sorry," Lucy said again, looking down. "Luce, you are such an idiot," Natsu said and pulled one of his signature grins at Lucy's pout. "I was trying to be sincere," Lucy said irritably. "Just keep hugging me," Natsu said, pulling Lucy into a new hug.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, tell the others I'm awake?" Lucy asked after a minute or two went by. "When they will steal you away, and I'm enjoying having you for myself" Natsu whined pulling Lucy a little tighter, though not enough for it to hurt his ribs. Lucy chuckled lightly at the comment but pushed Natsu away a little. "Come on you cuddly dragon, let's tell people that I'm awake, they are probably really anxious by now," Lucy said, swinging her legs out over the edge of the bed.

Lucy tried standing but almost immediately fell, luckily Natsu was fast enough to catch her. "How about we take it a little easy? You have been in bed for at least 21 hours, not moving" Natsu said. "Wow, really, what time is it?" Lucy asked, amazed. "A little over 8am," Natsu said, pointing at the little watch on the nightstand. "That… that is a long time" Lucy said reflectively.

"When, how do I get to our friends if I can't walk yet?" Lucy asked, still leaning heavily against the dragon slayer. A smirk spread on Natsu's lips by these words. In a fast movement, Natsu swooped Lucy up in his arms. Lucy shrieked in surprise when Natsu lifted her up in bridal style.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked. "You wanted to see the others, right?" Natsu smiled. Lucy nodded hesitantly. "When here we go," Natsu said and started walking, still holding Lucy tight. "But… you're injured, you shouldn't lift anything heavy" Lucy said concerned, her hand brushed lightly against the bandages on Natsu's stomach. "You are not as heavy as you usually are, must have been the 21 hours without eating" Natsu teased poking Lucy in the stomach.

"Not. Funny. Natsu" Lucy said, hitting Natsu lightly on the arm. "Sorry, sorry" Natsu chuckled and started walking out of Lucy's area. "Scuse me?" Natsu asked as he stepped out from the curtain. "Natsu, what's ha- Is that Lucy?" Gray asked as he turned to look at his pink haired friend. "Hey Gray, it's nice to see you," Lucy said, smiling at Gray.

Gray looked in shock between Natsu and Lucy. "Y-you're awake?" Gray asked dumbfounded. "Yeah, surprise," Lucy said, not sure how to act. As if something clicked in place, a smile spread on Gray's face, and he quickly got over to Natsu and Lucy. "I'm so happy to have you back," Gray said and hugged Lucy to his best effort since she was still in Natsu's arms. "Happy to be back" Lucy smiled.

After maybe half an hour of Porlyusica, making some test to see if Lucy was healthy and such, the healer declared Lucy fit to leave. "You are free to go," Porlyusica said, turning her back to Lucy, looking at some papers. "Thank you" Porlyusica looked over her shoulder, seeing Lucy smile at her. "Just doing my job," Porlyusica said, hiding her smile by turning again.

"Can I come in?" Natsu's voice sounded from outside the curtain. "You can get your girlfriend out of here, she is in perfect condition," Porlyusica said, and opened the curtain. "G-girlfriend?" Lucy mumbled flustered. Natsu too had a pink tint to his cheeks but didn't say anything against Porlyusica's words.

"Alright Princess, up we go," Natsu said, lifting Lucy up into his arms again. "Princess? That's what Loki usually calls me" Lucy said with furrowed brows. "As much as I dislike his flirting, he is right about one thing, you do look as beautiful as a princess," Natsu said and winked at Lucy. "A princess and her dragon, perfect match," Lucy said, smiling. "But, if my dragon could get going so I can get some food," Lucy said snarky making both herself and Natsu chuckle.

* * *

 **At the bar in the guild**

* * *

Levy sat at the bar, looking at the vanilla milkshake in front of her. Gajeel had been in a state of half asleep and asleep for the past 12 hours before he had fully woken up. Levy had never been so happy to see anyone's eyes before. Levy felt a small smile spread on her lips.

" _I love you, Levy, more than anything"_

Levy quickly hid her face in her hands to hide the flushed colour of her cheeks, remembering Gajeels words. After Gajeel had woken up, they had just started into each other's eyes. Levy may or may not have started rambling about how worried she had been and how Gajeel had to promise her that he wouldn't do something like that ever again. Levy remembered how Gajeel had started laughing while she was scolding him.

" _What are you laughing at, Hotstuff?" Levy said with a pout. "Aw, you think I'm hot," Gajeel said teasingly. "Not the point, jerk" Levy said coldly. "Sorry Shrimp, but I do think the real point is that I'm hot" Gajeel said with a smirk. "You are not helping with me staying mad at you," Levy said, trying hard to keep an angry facial expression. "Maybe, that's the point," Gajeel noted and with a sudden move, he pulled Levy back, so she landed on the bed with a shriek. "Gajeel" Levy's voice was a failed attempt on staying angry but ended up being more of a laugh. "Hey Lev, I got to tell you something."_

Levy still couldn't believe that Gajeel had confessed to her. After taking a big sip of her milkshake, Levy clung to her head in pain. "Brain freeze" The blue haired girl mumbled. When the brain freeze stopped, Levy noticed that the guild had gone unusually quiet. Levy looked around, seeing that everyone's eyes were fixed on the stairs, still confused Levy turned and looked at the stairs. The solid script magician's eyes widened with shock when she saw the blonde girl and pink haired boy on the stairs. "Lu?" Levy almost asked quietly.

"LU! Oh my gosh, you woke up, we have SO many things to catch up on!" Levy screamed and quickly ran up to Lucy. Levy's happy scream set off the whole guild, and everyone cheered happily as Natsu and Lucy proceeded to get down the stairs.

Embracing her best friend was harder than anticipated, as a fire dragon slayer was still holding the blonde, but Levy managed. "Oh, Levy I missed you, how are the other dragonslayers? I didn't have time to check up on everyone" Lucy asked excited as they moved over to a free-ish table. By free-ish, only Juvia was sitting at the table, so they had a lot of space.

"I heard from Romeo that Wendy was fine, just tired. Laxus apperently ate some kind of other element so he will be out for a while, according to Porlyusica of course. And well, Gajeel woke for real around half an hour ago but fell asleep after Porlyusica did a quick checkup. Cobra was the first to wake up, but he won't be leaving his bed for some time because he broke one of his legs, Kinana is with him" Levy said winking at Lucy before continuing. "Sting and Rouge was in good enough condition to be moved after they woke up, so they are back at their own guild, but promised to come to visit when they were fully recovered" Levy finished after listing all the dragon slayers.

"At least everyone is save" Lucy sighed relieved. Natsu gently placed her on one of the benches around the table and scooted himself in next to her. Levy seated herself in front of Lucy, and Gray, who had followed Natsu and Lucy out of the infirmary, scooted in next to Juvia. "Juvia is very happy that Lucy is okay," Juvia said and smiled to Lucy. "Thank you, Juvia," Lucy said and smiled back at the water mage.

After some time of chit-chatting and a lot of 'happy to have you back', the conversation had changed to be about Lucy's curse. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, Lu was cursed by two curses that were combined, and somehow Natsu broke them," Levy said after hearing both Gray and Natsu explaining about the curses, though they all had let out a lot of details about the love part of the hexes.

"Yeah, that is pretty much it, though I broke one of them. I was lucky enough that the curses actually didn't work as planned. Apparently, after I fixed the END book and Gray killed the END-demon, a part of Natsu stayed with me. Mallum hadn't foreseen this, and well, Notsu messed everything up. After walking around with Notsu, I ended up finding the library of… my mind, I guess" Lucy said and shrugged, not sure what else to call it, before continuing. "I read up on the curses in some of the books in the library. Though none of the books really explained exactly how to break any of the curses, they gave some good hints and descriptions" Lucy said, gripping Natsu's hand under the table without their friends knowing.

"Time was kind of hard to tell, but I know a lot of time had passed. Suddenly everything went dark, and Notsu disappeared, and well, Mallum kind of introduced himself" A shock went through her friends, and Natsu's grip on her hand tightens. "I got him to talk, and eventually he gave me the answer of how to break the curse, and here we are," Lucy said and smiled at Natsu.

"Anyway, what's up with you guys?" Lucy asked with a sly smile as she looked at Gray and Juvia. It took a second for Gray to actually stop looking at Juvia and turn to Lucy. "What do you mean?" Gray asked curiously. "You almost haven't taken your eyes off of Juvia all the time we have been sitting here, normally you at least try to hide it. So, what happened?" Lucy said and barely he back a laugh as the two in question started to blush.

"I'll tell you IF your dork tells you how he broke the curse," Gray said, trying to hide an obvious smirk. "Interesting, what tells you I don't know how he broke the curse?" Lucy said, not noticing how Natsu looked at her. "I have my reasons," Gray said as he gave up hiding his smirk. "Well, you are right. I don't know how he broke the curse, but now, I'm very interested" Lucy turned her face towards Natsu.

"How can I know that you will… talk too" Natsu asked, looking suspicious at Gray. "You don't, but you at least get an opportunity to talk," Gray said, smiling knowingly. "And I swear on Ur" Natsu nodded slowly. "Are you steady enough to walk, Luce?" Natsu asked softly. "That is of course if you don't want me to carry you," Natsu said with a wink. "Taking that into account, maybe it's best I kept off my feet just a little longer," Lucy said, winking back.

"Alright, up we go, princess," Natsu said quickly, pulling up Lucy in his arms. As Natsu walked out, he ignored the guilds teasing. Natsu walked down to the channel and found a free bench to sit on. "So, I will tell you everything, but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm completely finished," Natsu said, looking intensely at Lucy. "I promise," Lucy said without hesitation and took Natsu's hand in hers.

Natsu nodded and started talking. He told Lucy about how scared he had been when he had woken up, and she wasn't there. He told her about how he had sat by her bed from the moment he had found out. Slowly he started talking about his conversations with both Gray and Jellal, and how they had come to the curse conclusion. He spoke about how he had drifted in between sleep and being awake, and the dreams about her being okay. He even told her about how Levy had woken him up 5 in the morning, getting boy-advise. Nearing the end of the tale, Natsu also told her about Gray, Erza and Jellal storming in telling him that they might have found a way to break the curse.

Through the whole thing, Lucy stayed quiet, listen carefully to what Natsu said. When Natsu finally came to the curse itself, Lucy could feel how he became nervous. Feeling a little squeeze around his hand, Natsu looked up and into Lucy's eyes. With a bright smile from Lucy, Natsu continued.

"Jellal, Erza and Gray when trapped me in this green circular-thing called a Judgment Field, it's magical, so you can only tell the truth inside of it," Natsu said, chuckling lightly at the memory. "I was so confused because all they said was that they needed the truth, and when they asked if I liked you, in a like-like way" Natsu explained, doing his best to suppress a blush. "I made a deal with them, if they answered a question each, I would answer theirs" Natsu took in a deep breath before continuing. "I asked Gray if he liked Juvia, the answer was, of course, yes, but I needed him to realise it himself. I asked Jellal and Erza if they liked each other and their answer was also unsurprisingly yes, they just needed a little push. Just as you have taught me" Natsu said grinning. "All that love crap in your novel did pay off," Natsu said teasingly and earned a light dash on the arm from Lucy.

"Anyway, when it got to my turn to answer, well let's just say I surprised them. They asked again if I _liked_ you, which was badly put" Natsu chuckled softly and looked down. "With that I would have lied if I had answered yes" Natsu looked up just in time to see Lucy's reaction, seeing how confusion and hurt crept into her eyes. Just as Lucy was about to pull away and let the newly formed tears fall, Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Wait, let me finish. Luce, the reason that I would have lied if I had answered yes is that I don't like you… I love you, more than anything" Natsu voice was soft and not flinching away from Lucy as he talked.

Lucy was shocked, to say the least. A million thoughts were running through her head a hundred miles an hour. How did she respond to something like that? Could she even respond? Lucy wasn't sure trusting her voice was a good idea, there was a chance that if she opened her mouth to talk she would break down crying from happiness and relief and to get the sad shock away. Lucy was so filled with emotion that she could swear that she was about to explode.

Her eyes locked with Natsu's, seeing how he waited for a response or anything. A sudden calmness waved over her, just by seeing into his fiery eyes. Lucy leaned in, closing the distance between her and Natsu slowly. Action speaks louder than words, and that applied especially to Natsu, so that's what Lucy was going to do.

Almost before Natsu realised what Lucy was about to do, the gap between them closed completely and their lips met. Natsu returned the kiss almost immediately, pulling Lucy closer. Natsu was overwhelmed by the softness of Lucy's lips and found himself scared to break her. At the same time, Natsu could almost not control himself to pull Lucy even closer and kissing her harder. Natsu ended up pulling Lucy even closer, settling in their rhyme and syncing completely.

Pulling apart, Natsu and Lucy were panting slightly but both having dorky smiles on their lips. "I love you too, you cuddly dragon dork," Lucy said, her eyes sparkling with joy. Natsu couldn't wipe off the grin that formed on his lips by the new nickname. Natsu's eyes for the first time since Lucy had woken up, scanned the blonde girl's body. She was wearing the outfit she had been wearing the day she had picked him up from the castle in Crocus, the only reason he really remembered that outfit was because it had been the first time he had seen her in a year. Lucy's hair was sat up in two pigtails, and you could see the hair was still messy after the long sleep she had had. Even with her relaxed look, Natsu would swear on Igneel's grave that Lucy had never been more beautiful.

"You look so beautiful" Natsu blurted out, not even recognising that he was saying it out loud. Lucy just blushed and looked away from Natsu. "Thank you" Lucy mumbled, with a voice barely audible.

* * *

 **A/N: I know what you are thinking... "Is this the last chapter"... And the answer is simple: No, it's not, I'm planning to go at around two chapters more, maybe three, depending. Yes NaLu is confirmed, they are happy, everyone is happy, but you know me, angst will have a little say before the happy ever after, soooooooo anyway, until next time!**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	11. Walks of love

**A/N: Sup and welcome to the second last chapter of 'if you don't breathe' Let's hope that I can get the final chapter out fast, so you lot don't have to wait months. Anyway, no drama just fluff and a load of KISSES. So if you are young and/or pure, be careful, as the kisses are kind of described. But yes, that's about it. (Also, Neither Natsu or Lucy has popped the question about gf/bf, just a reminder)**

* * *

"We should get back to the guild before they start missing us," Natsu said, already swooping Lucy up in his arms. "And I need to see if Gray held his promise" The pink-haired boy smirked. "I really hope he does, he's been pinning for so long that it would physically hurt to see it happen for any longer" Lucy laughed and leaned her head against Natsu's chest, which was still only covered in bandages. But not more than a second later flew Lucy's head up and looked Natsu in the eyes. "I don't know why but, it reminded me that I have a new idea for my novel," Lucy said excited and started rambling about a haunted house idea.

Natsu had to catch himself for not looking at the road but instead in Lucy's eyes. He had stopped listening to Lucy after a little while, not really voluntary, but because he zoomed completely out looking at Lucy's eyes as they sparkled excitedly. "That's sound amazing, can't wait to read it," Natsu said after he had kicked himself back to reality. "Really? I'm not so sure…" Lucy said shyly, looking away. "Really. I know that you are an amazing author and I can't wait for you to get recognition for it" Natus said with a soft smile.

Lucy looked up at the dragon slayer, quickly turning red as his words sunk in. "Stop it, you're too sweet" Lucy mumbled as she hid her face in her hands. Natsu chuckled lowly as he kept walking.

"What about Erza and Jellal? Have you seen them since I woke up?" Lucy asked as they neared the guildhall. "No, why?" Natsu asked curiously. "Well, I just want to see them, since, you know, I'm not sleeping or cursed," Lucy said with a smile. Natsu was about to answer but stopped as he looked at something in front of him.

"I don't think right now is a good time for you to talk to them," Natsu said with a knowing smile. "What, why?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu nodded in the direction he had been looking before, and Lucy's followed Natsu's eyes.

A little bit ahead of them stood Jellal and Erza, but that wasn't the biggest shock. No, the most shocking part was that they were kissing. Lucy's jaw dropped in surprise, and Natsu almost couldn't hold a laugh back from seeing Lucy's shocked expression.

"How do we get by them?" Lucy asked when she had come over the first shock. "We have two options. We either sneak past them and risk getting seen by them or we talk really loud to warn them and pretend that we didn't see them. The last one is definitely the funniest" Natsu said with a smirk. "What should we talk about then?" Lucy asked curiously. "I don't know, Milkshakes?" Natsu said with a shrug.

* * *

"CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKES ARE CLEARLY SUPERIOR TO VANILLA MILKSHAKES"

Erza froze by the sound of Natsu's voice. "What's wrong?" Jellal asked softly as he kissed Erza's jaw. Before Erza could say anything, a new voice talked.

"NO, THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG NATSU, VANILLA CLEARLY BEATS CHOCOLATE"

This time Jellal stopped up too. The two looked at each other, not sure what to do. As the loud voices came closer, they quickly pushed apart and turned towards the sounds. They could see that it was Natsu who was walking towards them, clearly engage in the argument about milkshakes, and apparently, the person he argued with was in his arms.

As the two got closer to Erza and Jellal, Natsu suddenly said. "Hey, isn't that Erza and Jellal. Hey guys!" Erza and Jellal exchanged a look before walking towards Natsu and the 'mystery' person. "Hey Natsu," Erza said and waved to the pink head. "Who are you h- Holy shit, is that Lucy?" Jellal exclaimed as he now noticed who Natsu was holding. "Yes, it is. Hey Jellal, hey Erza. It's nice to see you, I heard you helped to figure out what was wrong with me" Lucy chipped happily and waved to her friends.

"So, did you see… anything?" Erza asked nervously. Natsu and Lucy looked confused at each other before turning to Erza again. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "We just took a little walk around town, nothing out of the ordinary happened," Lucy said, looking back and forth from Erza and Jellal.

"Anyway, it's very nice to have you back with us," Jellal said, clearly changing the subject. "But, why is Natsu carrying you?" Jellal asked, looking curiously between Natsu and Lucy. "Well, my legs and muscles overall are a little weak after staying still for so long, so to prevent me from falling Natsu has been carrying me," Lucy said, looking happily at Natsu.

"We're on our way back to the guild, should we walk together or are you planning to go somewhere else?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence. Erza looked at Jellal before answering. "We, eh, we are on our way back too so walking together works fine" Natsu nodded at the answer, and they all started walking.

Jellal and Erza were walking so close that their arms and hands were touching, but neither Natsu or Lucy commented on it. "Say, Luce, would you like to try waking again?" Natsu asked when the guild came in sight. "I might be a little slow, is that okay with you?" Lucy asked, looking over to Erza and Jellal, who both nodded.

Natsu carefully placed Lucy's feet on the ground. The dragon slayer placed a hand on her waist, and the other held her arm, so now he was standing a little behind Lucy and supporting her. It started out being really slow but quickly turned into a strolling tempo. Natsu kept the position even as Lucy became more confident in her walking.

As they walked, Lucy told about her time trapped in her mind and how she met her projection of Natsu. Both Erza and Jellal asked curious questions, Lucy happily answered, and soon enough, they reach the guild.

Walking in through the heavy doors into the guildhall, they quickly walked over to Levy, Gray and Juvia's table. "Welcome back, good walk-n-talk?" Gray asked with a big smirk. "Lovely" Natsu said with a wink. They all sat down. Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Jellal on one side and Juvia, Gray and Erza on the other.

"I… eh, kind of need to go to the bathroom," Lucy said excusing after they had talked for a little while. "Do you need help?" Natsu asked not even noticing what he was offering. "You can't go into the lady's room, I will help her," Levy said with a light chuckled. Natsu's eyes followed the two girls as they walked over to the bathroom. "Real smooth, ashbrain" Gray said with a snort. "Yeah, yeah" Natsu mumbled annoyed.

* * *

"So…" Levy said as soon as they had entered the bathroom and checked no one else was there. "You and Natsu?" Levy smirk widen as Lucy's cheeks reddened. "I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy said as she stepped into a booth and locked the door. "Alright, keep your secrets, I'll find out eventually," Levy said mischievously.

"Anyway, I got some gossip about my love life" "Has it something to do with the boy advice you asked Natsu about?" Lucy's voice sounded muffled behind the door, but it was clear enough to understand. "He told you about it?!" Levy exclaimed shocked. "Not in detail, he only said you asked him about some boy advice, nothing more," Lucy said calming. Levy quickly relaxed. "Well, yes. I… Gajeel said he loved me" Levy blurted the last part out, unfortunately, it was precisely when Lucy flushed the toilet.

"Sorry, what did you say? Lucy asked as she came out of the booth. She looked weirdly at Levy, whose face was flushed, and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Before talking again, Levy breathed heavily. "Gajeel confessed to me" As soon as the words left Levy's mouth Lucy turned around sharply.

"He did what?" Lucy exclaimed happily. "He said he loved me," Levy said, and a big smile crept up on her face. "I'm so happy for you," Lucy also spoke with a big smile on her face as she dried her hands. "But, could you not say anything until we have figured out what we are?" Levy said with an apologetic smile. "Yeah, of course," Lucy said understanding before hugging her best friend tightly.

* * *

"Natsu?" Natsu snapped his eyes away from the toilet door, and he looked over at Gray. "What?" Natsu asked irritably. "Nothing, just that you are creepy with all the starring," Gray said with a shrug. Natsu growled but looked away anyway.

"So Natsu, about that walk, did you talk to Lucy about you-know-what?" Gray asked cryptically, earning him some weird stares from the rest of the group. "Yeah, know you have to hold your end of the bargain," Natsu said, giving a quick glance over to the bathroom and back. "I will, but I'll do it when I'm walking home," Gray said, and Natsu nodded understanding. "Makes sense."

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked curiously. "Nothing important" Natsu quickly said with a smile. His eyes again promptly took a glance over to the bathroom, just in time to see Lucy and Levy exit it. Natsu's eyes lit up, and a soft smile spread on his lips. The dragonslayer felt like he could finally breathe again, almost like he had held his breath.

* * *

The day quickly went by, and as the evening was starting, Lucy began to feel tired. It wasn't just Lucy, the whole guild looked ready to sleep as no one had really slept much for the past few days. "We should do one more check-up with Porlyusica before we go to your house, just to be on the safe side," Natsu said as Lucy yawned the third time within a minute.

Lucy had woken up enough to walk normally again, though her legs were a little shaky. But that still meant she could walk herself. Natsu didn't know if he should be happy or disappointed. Happy because Lucy was getting back to normal, and disappointed because he likes holding her.

"Oh, welcome back, what can I do for you two?" Porlyusica asked as Natsu and Lucy walked into the infirmary. "Just here for a check-up, to see if we can get Lucy home in bed," Natsu said. "Also have you seen my cat, I haven't seen him since I took off," Natsu asked as they walked over to a stool. "Yeah, you are the owner of the blue one" Natsu nodded. "He's been doing errands for me all day, so when he came back for the last one he fell asleep immediately," Porlyusica said as she checked Lucy's reflexes and such.

"She is in tip-top form, in need for some sleep but nothing more," Porlyusica said when she was finished. "And you should come back tomorrow to get those bandages off," Porlyusica said to Natsu who nodded immediately. "Is it alright Happy stays here for the night, I don't want to wake him?" Natsu asked as they walked to the door. Porlyusica just nodded. "Don't stay too long on your feet as your body is still not completely over the long sleep you just had" Was the last thing porlyusica said to them before they walked out of the room.

"You heard the doctor," Natsu said with a smirk as he lifted Lucy up again. "Just don't overdo it," Lucy said concern. "Of course" They walked down the stairs and over to their table. "We will be off now, goodnight," Natsu said when they reach the table. And after a lot of goodnights and goodbyes, Natsu and Lucy finally left the guildhall, walking towards Lucy's apartment.

"Should we… should we talk about our kiss?" Lucy asked shyly when they were far enough away for the guild, so no one could hear them. "We could, if you want to, or we could wait until tomorrow. Whenever you like is fine by me" Natsu said with a smile. "What about the 'I love you's," Lucy asked, getting more and more red cheeks. "Same with them," Natsu said softly.

"I liked kissing you," Lucy said, looking away in a weak attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I'm glad you did, I liked kissing you too," Natsu said with a light chuckle. "Really?" Lucy asked disbelieving, looking at Natsu again. "Of course, who wouldn't like to kiss the most beautiful, brilliant and sweetest girl in the whole universe," Natsu said with an incredibly soft voice. Lucy turned her face away, embarrassed by Natsu's word's, earning a soft chuckle from Natsu.

The rest of the walk was walked in silence. Not an awkward silence, not at all, but comfortable silence. The first word spoken was when Natsu and Lucy reached the house. "Keys, please," Natsu asked, moving his hand so Lucy could put the keys in it. After opening the door, Natsu walked sideways in and closed it behind him. He quickly walked up to the stairs and opened the door into Lucy's apartment.

Natsu put the keys in the key-ball beside the door and walked into the living room before gently setting Lucy down. They stood facing each other and incredibly close, so close Lucy could feel Natsu's breath against her skin. "Thank you for taking me home" Lucy stammered, looking down flustered. "No problem," Natsu said, but you could hear his voice shake slightly.

They stood a second just looking at each other. Both feeling their hearts beat faster. Natsu's eyes looked down at Lucy's lips before quickly looking away. Natsu took in a deep breath before going for it. He leaned in suddenly, pressing his lips against Lucy's.

His hands settled, one on Lucy's cheek, the other around Lucy's waist. Lucy was quick to follow, opening her mouth slightly to deepening the kiss. Her hand also found new places to be. One on Natsu's backhead in his hair and the other up his back. This kiss was more passionate, more hungry, than their first kiss. They deepened the kiss, searching for comfort and reassurance than the other was really there. They pulled apart a few times to get a breath of air but quickly smashed their lips together again.

Natsu bit softly in Lucy's bottom lip, and a soft moan escaped Lucy's mouth. Natsu slowly trailed down to her jaw and further down her neck. Pressing small kisses against the skin until he found a perfect place, Natsu opened his mouth slightly and bit down into soft skin on the neck. Lucy felt a pang of pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure, letting a gasp escape. Natsu soon pulled away and started kissing the sore place softly. "I love you" Lucy blurted out, and Natsu hummed happily against her skin. Natsu went up to her mouth again. "I love you too," He said, pressing a kiss on Lucy's lips after each word.

"We should… really go… to… sleep" Natsu said as Lucy kept pausing him with kisses. "Are you implying that you will stay the night?" Lucy asked smugly before pulling Natsu into a new kiss. "I'm scared if I leave you will be gone again" Natsu mumbled softly against Lucy's lips. "I'm right here, and I won't go anywhere" Lucy mumbled back before deepening their kiss. Natsu hummed as an answer instead of talking.

"Come on, Luce, we should seriously go to sleep," Natsu said when they pulled apart. Lucy hummed against Natsu's jaw, pressing small kisses against the bone. Natsu stuttered a little but pulled away from Lucy. The blonde girl made a disappointed sound but looked into the pinkhead's eyes. "Go brush your teeth, and change to some more comfortable clothes," Natsu said with a soft smile.

Lucy nodded slightly as she yawned. She walked over to the dresser to take her favourite sleep t-shirt, one she and Natsu bought in a village that they did a quest in. And walked into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. Natsu could only see the mirror and some of Lucy's face it. But out of respect, Natsu looked away, taking off his shoes and pants. It was weird standing in Lucy's house just in boxers, He had slept over a lot but rarely slept in just his boxers, though he had played strip poker with Lucy and had, therefore, ended up in boxers a few times.

He when heard the toilet flush and it snapped him out of his mind. The sound of water riesling was heard for a little while and when the door opened. Lucy came out and smiled at Natsu, who just barely managed to smile back. As Lucy stepped out, Natsu's world froze. She looked so beautiful. Lucy was wearing the t-shirt he had brought her, it was light pink and said ' _Magic happens_ ' in marine blue italic writing. Under the t-shirt was she only wearing underwear, and in the pile of clothes she was holding could Natsu see a bra strap. Natsu sank slowly, trying to snap himself back to reality.

As Lucy came closer, Natsu couldn't suppress the soft smile that spread on his lips. "You look absolutely beautiful," Natsu said softly, embracing Lucy in a warm hug. "I love you so much" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy made an embarrassing sound, hiding her face in the crook of Natsu's neck. "Come now, let's get some sleep," Natsu said, pulling Lucy over to the bed.

They got settled relatively quickly, Natsu the big spoon and Lucy the little spoon. Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's neck, kissing it softly. Feeling Lucy's breath steady and become heavy, Natsu nuzzled closer to her. That's where he fell asleep, surrounded by the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries.

* * *

 **A/N: That was it, yes I had forgotten to write Happy in, he will be more in next chapter. And everything is getting tied together, let's hope I don't mess it up with angst or other surprises...**

 **Anyway remember to favourite, follow and review**


	12. Don't leave me ever

**If you don't breathe…**

* * *

 **A/N: So here we are, final chapter. As you might have noticed, this chapter is long, and I apologise, I got a bit carried away. It's been an honour working on this for so long, and I have improved a lot going on writing this. I can't say anything but thank you to all you who read this; I'm very thankful for you all, now have fun and enjoy the last chapter.  
**

* * *

Natsu felt the sunlight hit his face as he woke up. Still, with closed eyes, he moved a hand over his face to shadow for the light. As he laid there, half asleep, Natsu started to feel something heavy on his arm, and his hand was tingling. The dragonslayer groaned annoyed, unsure what was on his arm.

Natsu blinked his eyes open, not recognising where he was at first. He turned to look at where his arm should lie, but instead, a body laid there. Natsu looked over Lucy's sleeping body, as he started to wake up fully and therefore also started to remember what happened the night before. A smile spread on his lips as he looked over Lucy's peaceful face.

"Luce, time to wake up," Natsu said softly, trailing Lucy's cheekbone. The blonde's face formed a grimace, and her eyelids fluttered. "Come on, beautiful, let me see those eyes" Natsu kissed Lucy lightly on the cheek, and a smile spread on Lucy's lips. "So you are awake, princess. Trying to get more kisses?" Lucy nodded with a light hum at the question, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Natsu said with a big smirk before leaning in. The kiss was quick and sloppy, making them both laugh. "Now, can I get my arm back? It's starting to go numb" Natsu asked politely. Lucy nodded and got off Natsu's arm, smiling apologetically.

"We should get going, you need to get those bandaged changed and get your cat back," Lucy said and made an attempt to get up. "Five more minutes… also, we need to talk before we go" Natsu said on a serious note while hugging Lucy so she couldn't get up. "What do we need to talk about?" Lucy asked, confused, settling back into bed. "Us. What are we, Luce?" Natsu asked, taking Lucy's hand in his.

"I don't know what do you want us to be?" Lucy asked, nervous what Natsu was going to say. "Luce, you know I love you. You are my best friend, my partner in crime, and so many other things. I wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of you if you were in danger, or protect you with my life. I would _LOVE_ to call you mine, heck, it's my greatest wish. But with you, I'll take anything I can get. IF you want to just be friends, I would be fine with that and never speak of this to anyone, not even Happy. That goes without saying that I would love to be your boyfriend. So Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked, eyes almost begging the girl in front of him to say yes.

Lucy looked shocked at Natsu, tears in the corner of her eyes. Natsu's words had been so beautiful and honest, she wasn't sure her voice was going to help her answer at this point. Lucy started to nod her head, frantically. "Yes, of course, I want to be your girlfriend. I love you so much" Lucy said, her voice broke a few time, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Really?" Natsu couldn't believe his own ears. Lucy continued nodding as she pulled Natsu into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"You know what?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu walked hand in hand down the streets in Magnolia. Towards the guild. "No, what?" "You should remember that speech for when you propose to me" It took a moment for Lucy to get what she had just said. "N-no, I mean, that's not, just" Lucy stammered. "Did you just say 'when'?" Natsu asked with a big smirk. "No. NO" Lucy protested with pink cheeks. "Yes, you did" Natsu teased. "No, I didn't," Lucy said, getting a little louder. "Yes, you did. You want me to propose one day" Natsu said still with a big smirk on his face. "I never said that," Lucy said with a high-pitched voice and her face gradually became redder. "But you did say' when'" Natsu said, kissing Lucy quickly on the lips.

"You are unbearable" Lucy groaned, but she couldn't wipe off the smile. "Maybe, but you love me" Natsu's eyes were glittering with joy as they continued to tease each other. They stopped up a little away from the guild, looking awkwardly at the big building.

"So, are we going to tell them about… us" Lucy said, making side glances around her to make sure no one they knew could sneak upon them. "Maybe… Maybe we should figure out what works for us and then," Natsu nudged lightly to Lucy's arm before continuing. "I can show off my beautiful girlfriend" "Stop it, you dork" Lucy said with a small smile and walked towards the guild. Natsu stood back for a moment before catching up with Lucy so they could walk into the guild, though they refrained from holding hands.

The guild was unusually quiet, and there were significantly fewer people than on a regular day. Natsu and Lucy looked around, confused and saw Mira cleaning the bar. "Hey Mira, where is everyone?" Lucy asked as they walked closer to the barmaid. "I think everyone is just sleeping in, everyone really needed it after the couple of days the guild has had," Mira said with a friendly smile. "Though, I did think you and Natsu would have been some of the ones sleeping the longest, with all you been through" "Well, what we went through ended up being mostly sleeping," Lucy said with a light chuckle.

Mira and Lucy chatted a bit before Natsu cleared his throat, getting the girls attention. "I'll go up to the infirmary to get the bandages off, you can just continue to talk with Mira, I won't be long," Natsu said, giving Lucy's arm a soft squeeze before walking off. Lucy's eyes followed Natsu as he walked away, and a small smile spread on her lips. "Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree" Lucy looked back at Mira who had started whisper singing. " N-" "MIRA" Lucy exclaimed with a completely red face, making the barmaid Laugh.

* * *

Natsu walked up the stairs in a quick tempo, hurrying so he could get back quicker. He had been honest last night, telling Lucy that he was scared if he leaves her, she would be gone again. Also, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he were gone for too long, something terrible would happen.

"Hello, old hag," Natsu chirped as he walked through the door, already seeing Porlyusica. "Hello to you too, annoying young man" Was the emotionless respond, but Natsu could see the hidden smile on the healer's lips. "Thought you wouldn't be here for another two hours, I was just enjoying the silence" Porlyusica followed Natsu over to a chair as she talked. A puff of wind flew through the open windows, moving some of the curtains and giving Natsu a glimpse of Levy and Gajeel cuddling in their sleep.

Natsu seated himself, smiling a knowing smile. "You need to drop the west," Porlyusica said, looking up and down at Natsu. The pink-haired boy had been lucky that Lucy had some of his clothes stashed in her closet, so he hadn't needed to wear the kind of destroyed from the fight, clothes that he had been wearing for over two days.

"Asking a patient to strip? That doesn't seem appropriate, Porly" Natsu said, taking off his west as requested. "Do not shorten my name, also leave the dirty talk for your girlfriend" "W-what?" Natsu stuttered, feeling his face heating up. Porlyusica just rolled her eyes and started to take Natsu's bandages off.

"So, Did you know?" Natsu looked around the room. A few beds were now empty where they had been occupied the last time he had been here. "Did I know what?" Porlyusica asked, looking at Natsu confused. "Did you know about Gajeel and Levy?" Natsu asked nodding towards Gajeel's bed. "It's not like they hide it well" Was all the answer Natsu got.

"Couldn't you hurry?" Natsu asked impatiently. "If you stopped asking and sat still I would be done faster" The healer answered annoyed. "You have already used 10 minutes, I just need to get the bandages off" Natsu continued. "If _someone_ hadn't carried Lucy around all day yesterday this would have been over sooner. Now, I have to deal with newly opened wounds, get them cleaned and bandage them again" Porlyusica said and pressed some alcohol-soaked cloth against the last unbandaged wound. Natsu hissed as he felt the burning pain in his stomach.

It only took two minutes more after that and Natsu was free to go. "Now, take it easy, and if you are lucky the bandages can come off permanently tomorrow," Porlyusica said, throwing out the old bandages as she spoke. "No promises" Natsu grinned and proceeded to stand, but before he could start walking towards the door, a voice stopped him.

"Oi, salamander" Gajeel's voice got Natsu to turn his head. "Black steel," Natsu said with a smirk. "Shrimp told me about Lucy and you, happy you're both okay," Gajeel said as he walked closer to Natsu. "Wait, are you actually being sweet? Am I still asleep?" Natsu said with a light laugh. "Shut it, salamander. This is a one-time thing, don't ruin it" Gajeel growled, making Natsu laugh even more.

"I didn't get to hear what happened to you, you know, after the fight," Natsu said after he had stopped Laughing. "I was actually awake for the first part, I was with a few children who unfortunately had been playing outside when the fight started. Levy and Lily found me, and we helped get the children to get back home, and I somehow managed to get back to the guild after that. It took about 4 hours, so when I came back, Lucy was already passed out. Weird dragon lady did a full check up on me and when gave me some weird painkillers. I think I fell asleep because one moment I'm chatting with Levy and Lily and the next I wake up the next morning" Gajeel said with a shrug, making Natsu laugh at the new nickname for Porlyusica.

"How's Bunny girl doing? After Mallum and all" Gajeel asked, fidgeting with his hand, that apparently was sprained. "I think she's alright. A little shaken, but it could have been worse. But I keep thinking that this is just a dream and she's still trapped" Natsu said, his voice got quieter as he talked. "I get that, I don't know what I would have done if it Lev who it had happened to," Gajeel said, smiling towards were his bed was, knowing Levy was sleeping tight.

"You and Levy," Natsu said, bouncing his eyebrows making Gajeel groan. "I could say the same for you" "What? Me and Levy, no, I think she's more into piercings" Natsu said with a wink. The guys stood and talk for a bit, when a crying, blue ball came flying straight at Natsu, knocking him over. "NATSU!" A smile grew on Natsu's face when he saw his old friend. "Hey buddy," Natsu said as he hugged the blue cat. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up or even when Lushi woke up" Happy cried. "I was out, helping to get herbs for Porlyusica" "I know, I'm just happy to see you" Natsu grinned, hugging his cat even harder. Happy's tears quickly dried and the blue cat started smiling too, taking out a fish from his little bag. "For Lucy" was all he said about it.

"I think I should get back to Lucy, I still don't like being away from her after all that has happened" Gajeel nodded and stood to stare at the two others as they left the infirmary before walking back to Levy.

* * *

Lucy was sitting and drinking a vanilla milkshake, chatting with Mira. "It shouldn't take this long for Natsu to get his bandages off, right? It's been 23 minutes, he should be here" Lucy said anxiously, taking a big sip of the milkshake in front of her. Mira started laughing when Lucy hold her head, whining about the brain freeze.

"What are you laughing at" Lucy growled irritated. "It's just, SO obvious that you and Natsu like each other, can't you just stop being silly and get together," Mira said chuckling again when Lucy turned red. "We… we're just friends… YES, friends, no feelings" Lucy lied getting even redder. Mira was about to say something else but stopped herself when she saw something behind Luy that caught her eye.

Lucy followed Mira's eyes and saw Natsu walking towards them. Before either of them could say 'hi' a blue cat, Happy, flew fast over to Lucy, hugging her. "I'm so happy you're okay, I sat with you the first hours, but Porlyusica sent me out on errands" Happy said hugging Lucy tightly. "Aw, that's so sweet of you," Lucy said, also embracing the blue cat tighter.

"Oh, Lushi, I have something for you," Happy said when they stopped hugging. "Is it a fish?" Lucy asked, and a smile spread on her face. "Yes, how did you guess it?" Happy said, giving the fish to Lucy. "Wizard intuition, I guess," Lucy said with a shrug.

Natsu stood looking at them, interacting with a soft smile on his face. Everything was back to normal, and Natsu couldn't be happier. Suddenly a sharp, high pitched sound sounded throughout the guild making everyone clutch their ears in pain. Natsu looked over at Lucy to make sure she was okay, and they locked eyes. Lucy was about to smile reassuring, but, as if a flick of a switch, the sound disappeared. Natsu didn't notice, though, because as the noise stopped, Lucy's eyes went dim.

Natsu's world froze as he saw Lucy body go limp, he luckily stood close enough to catch her almost the second that she went limp. "Luce, what's going on? Hey, answer me" Natsu said desperately. Blood rushed in his ears, and he couldn't hear the rest of the guild as people rushed over to see what happened. Tears formed in Natsu's eyes. "Don't leave me" Natsu's voice broke as he talked and his eyes blurred.

"Natsu. Natsu. ASHBRAIN" Natsu snapped his head towards the noise. It was from Gray. Natsu looked confused at his friend, when had he come in? Almost as if Gray had read his mind, the dark-haired boy answered. "I just walked in when the sound started," Gray said quickly, while his eyes were glued to Lucy.

"We… eh… we should get… get her… to… to... eh… the infirmary" Natsu stammered, trying to dry the tears off his cheeks. His eyes kept drifting to Lucy as he talked, and he couldn't really focus on making words. "Good idea," Gray said, making a move to take Lucy from Natsu, but stopped when Natsu growled at him. Gray gave a small, reassuring smile to Juvia before following close behind Natsu, up to the infirmary.

Natsu's ears were ringing, and the complete silence in the guild felt loud. He couldn't really explain, he wanted to scream and cry, but also disappear and forget everything. The moment Natsu and Gray walked into the infirmary, everything happened fast. Porlyusica guided Natsu over to the bed Lucy had previously been in, making him put her down. "Out, out," Porlyusica said as she pushed an unwilling Natsu away from the bed. "But-" Natsu got cut off by the curtain being closed in front of him.

Natsu let out a frustrated sound but walked over to Gray, who apparently had found to stools. They sat in silence, Natsu glaring intensely at the curtain as if he could yield it to open. Gray looked back and forth from Natsu and the curtain.

"I don't understand, I… I just don't," Natsu said lowly looking down at the ground, but Gray could still see the glimpse of tears in Natsu's eyes. "She was _fine_ , and she was _back_ … I don't want her to l-leave me" Natsu looked up at Gray for the last part, and his voice broke when he said 'leave'. Tears slowly streamed down Natsu's cheeks.

Gray was shocked, he had only seen Natsu cry a few times before. Mostly when they were small, and he had hit the pinkhead too hard. The first time he had seen Natsu cry for real was at Lisanna's funeral, but it wasn't much. Gray also remember Natsu crying a little when they though Lucy had left the guild. He had heard about Natsu crying when future Lucy had been killed by future Rogue, but he hadn't actually seen it. And when, after Igneel died, Natsu had come back with suspiciously red eyes and been unusually quiet.

Gray was a little unsure of how to approach his friend, not ever having to comfort him. The black-haired boy slowly reached his hand out and placed it on the other boy's shoulder, trying to give a little comfort. "I'm sure Porlyusica can help, maybe the sound frequent just made her pass out, I have heard that some frequencies can do that to some people" Gray tried, talking with as much confidence he could gather, which wasn't much.

"I know, and it probably just that… I just… it felt… _different_ " Natsu explained, wiping his tears away embarrassed. Gray nodded understanding. "I don't… You are handling this really well, I don't even know what I would have done if this was happening to Juvia" Gray said, sympathy filled his eyes. "She can't _leave_ … she just _can't_. Gray, I can't do anything, and it drives me crazy… I… anything" Natsu's voice was pained, and he knew that he was repeating himself.

"I know" Was all Gray could say, and it pissed him off that he couldn't think of something more meaningful. They sat there for a moment in awkward silence, Gray's hand still rested on Natsu's shoulder, which didn't make the situation any better. Natsu quickly dried his tears and made a sad laugh as he wiped. "God, this is so pathetic," Natsu said, getting the tear stains off his cheeks. "It's not" Gray reassured him, but Natsu only gave a sad smile.

"Can we change the subject, I need a distraction from…" Natsu swallowed heavily and looked towards the curtain. "You know" It looked like it almost hurt Natsu to pry his eyes away from the curtain and over to Gray. "Yeah, of course. What do you want to talk about?" Gray asked, removing his hand as if to say that the conversation was over.

Natsu's face changed quickly into a mischievous grin. "I noticed that you and Juvia showed up at the same time," Natsu said, hinting pretty obviously what thinking. "And then there was that smile" Natsu continued when Gray didn't answer. "You also said, no, promised that you would tell her about your _love_ for her," Natsu said, drawing out the word 'love'. As Natsu talked, Gray's face gradually became redder.

"Alright, alright" Gray finally said, stopping Natsu to come with more examples. "I did tell her how I felt last night when I was walking her to Fairy hills," Gray said unwillingly. "Lucy's going to kill me if I don't ask this, how did it go?" Natsu asked, looking at his friend curiously. He had kind of figured how it went, but he wanted Gray to say it out loud.

"We… we kind of, eh, kissed" Gray said embarrassed, but a fond smile spread on his lips at the same time. "So, anything official yet?" Natsu asked, not able to hide his smirk. "Well, you are looking at Juvia Lockser's boyfriend," Gray said, with a proud grin. "Congrats, I'm so happy for you," Natsu said, smiling happily.

The ice mage looked like he was about to ask something, but he didn't get to when the curtain got opened, getting both of their attentions. Porlyusica looked at them, worry clearly written over her face. "What's wrong? Is Luce okay?" Natsu asked, rushing to his feet. "I'm not sure, her heartbeat is for the moment irregular, and her blood pressure is scarily low," Porlyusica said, carefully wording her concerns. "It's almost like… like she's been stunned" Porlyusica hesitated before telling her thoughts. "Stunned? W-what? How?" Gray was standing too now, "I don't know, follow me" Porlyusica waved them closer and all the way over to Lucy.

Lucy was laying in the bed, paler than Natsu had ever seen her. He could hear her breathe in in short breaths, and it made him even more worried for her. "If you look here" Porlyusica lifted one of Lucy's hands, the fingertips were black. "It's like she got stunned through her fingers, but we know that she didn't actually get stunned," Porlyusica said, the last part sounding more like she talked to herself than to Natsu and Gray.

"Is that what caused this, she was magically stunned?" Natsu asked, suddenly sounding really tired. "Both yes and no, the stunning caused a cardiac arrest, I was able to get her heart started again fast, but all this happened after the cardiac arrest," Porlyusica said and looked at Lucy worried. "Cardiac what?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy, silently begging for this to just be a nightmare. "Cardiac arrest, it's when the heart stops pumping blood around the body," Porlyusica said. "You got her here just in time for me to start the heart up again without the risk of brain damage" Her attempt to reassure the boys fell on deaf ears. Natsu looked ready to cry again, and Gray looked like he was about to pass out.

"Do you know… Do you know what, eh, what caused this?" Natsu managed to say, still not looking away from Lucy. "Some kind of spell would be my best guess, but I still can't figure out how her fingertips got burned. Do you remember were her hands were right before she passed out?" The healer asked Natsu. Natsu finally removed his eyes from Lucy, looking over to Porlyusica. "She was holding her hands up to her ears, to try and shield them for the sound, she was about to smile, but" Natsu stopped talking as his voice broke, looking over to Lucy.

Gray and Porlyusica waited to see if he would continue, but after a minute or two in silence, they concluded that he wouldn't. "So she was holding her hands against her ears?" Porlyusica asked. Natsu didn't try to talk but only nodded. "That means," Porlyusica's eyes widened in horror. "The curse, it can't be" She mumbled. "Lucy must have been stunned through her own head for her hands to look like they do. Mallum must have had a safety switch, if his plan didn't work" Porlyusica continued, still mumbling. Even though she wasn't talking to them, Gray and Natsu still got most of what she said.

"Mallum did this?" Natsu's voice was shaking with anger. Porlyusica didn't answer at first as she was checking something. "Answer me" Natsu growled making both Porlyusica and Gray look at him with shock. "Most likely, I'm just checking if it fits" But Natsu didn't listen after the 'most likely'. "Stay with her and keep her safe" Natsu said to Gray before leaning down to kiss Lucy's forehead. "I'll be back" Natsu whispered to Lucy before he started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gray yelled after him. "To have a talk with Mallum" Natsu said in a cold voice.

* * *

"Where do you keep Mallum," Natsu said, his voice calm but sizzling with anger. The frog-looking receptionists shook under the hard look from the hard look Natsu gave them. "I'm calling, calling mister Hyberion, he-he should know, sir" One of them stammered with a shaking voice. The receptionist who had talked, quickly took a phone and asked for Draculos Hyberion to come.

"What's with all this- Oh, mister Dragneel, what do we owe the pleasure?" Draculos, the current chairman for the council, said. "I need to talk to Mallum. Where. Is. He" Natsu's voice was still calm, but the anger had seemed to be more significant. Draculos ignored the urge to step back. "Why do you need to talk to him?" "He has cursed an important person, and he should break that curse before I break his skull" Natsu answered coldly.

"How do you know that he's the one who did the cursing?" Draculos asked though he believed Natsu he also wanted every fact. "Because he's cursed _her_ before," Natsu said, and for a moment the stone-cold look in his eyes soften, but it quickly went back.

"I will give you 5 minutes, no more," Draculos said, waving Natsu with him. Natsu was too surprised by how easy it had worked out to say anything and ended up just following. "You have to promise me to not hurt him" Draculos looked at Natsu before changing what he said. "You know what, just don't kill him or hurt him too bad, okay?" Draculos said, and Natsu nodded understanding.

"He is in there, he's cuffed with magic cancelling handcuffs. I'll be out here" Draculos said, as he stopped at a door. Natsu took a deep breath, both to keep his anger in control and to ready himself.

Natsu opened the door and walked in quickly, that bastard wasn't going to get away with all he had done to Lucy. "Ah, Mister Dragneel, I have been waiting for you. How's your girlfriend, Luka or something?" Mallum said he was sitting at a table, hand-folded. Natsu walked with stiff legs over to the table and sat on a stool opposite of Mallum's. "Her name is Lucy, and don't get it wrong again" Natsu hissed as he had seated himself. Mallum did not look worried at all but simply nodded.

"I'm going to ask once, and I expect a nice and simple answer, got it" Natsu's voice was cold and his eyes sharp. "Got it" Mallum smiled. "You cursed Lucy, true?" "Yes, true" "A combined curse, true?" "Yes, a love curse and an insanity curse" Natsu looked over Mallum, narrowing his eyes. "Did you make a plan B if we figured it out or something went wrong?" This time Mallum's smirk fell a bit to an angry face, but it quickly changed to a grin again. "Yes, but you will never figure it out," Mallum said confidently. "Is the plan B an electric shock throughout Lucy's body?" Natsu said calmly. Mallum didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Was it suppose to kill her?" Natsu asked, his voice was like venom. "What would happen if I answered yes?" Mallum asked, still with a big smirk on his face. "Will it repeat or is it a one-time thing?" Natsu said the only sign that he had heard what Mallum said was his know clenched fists. "If it didn't kill her the first time, around two would come 24 hours, and that will repeat until she's dead, which will happen one of the first few times," Mallum said and chuckled a little. "How do you stop it?" Natsu's voice was still calm, but his eyes burned with hatred.

"I can't do magic, I'm wearing magic cancelling handcuffs," Mallum said with a shrug. "We both know that it doesn't take magic to break the curse," Natsu said slowly standing up, walking over to Mallum, bowing down to be in eye high with the other man. "So how do you break the curse?" Natsu asked he was so close that Mallum pulled his head back a little. "And what do I get from telling you?" Mallum asked curiously, looking at Natsu like he had just defeated the fire dragonslayer.

A smile spread on Natsu's lips. "You probably don't even have a pla-" Mallum got cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying off the chair. Natsu walked over to Mallum. "You get to not die," Natsu said, squatted down next to Mallum. "You wouldn't kill me, if you did, there would be no chance for you save that blonde girl of yours," Mallum said, you could hear that he was trying to sound confident but the unsureness shined through anyway.

"I'm a strong believer of magic stopping if you die, so what about you either tell how to break the curse, or we try _my_ plan B?" Natsu said grimly, pulling Mallum to stand up. "W-wait a minute" Mallum stammered, stumbling back until his back hit the wall. "Can't we just t-talk it out" He held his hands surrendering in front of his chest, hoping Natsu would take the gesture as a white flag. "I am talking it out, you just need to tell me how to break the curse, and I will leave you alone," Natsu said, pressing a hand against Mallums throat, lifting the mage up against the wall. "And don't try anything funny" Natsu warned.

Mallum dangled his feet helplessly for a short moment before sputtering, "Fine, FINE, I'll break the curse" Natsu let go immediately, letting Mallum fall hard to the ground. He looked down at the other dragonslayer as he spat and gasped for air. "Bryde forbandelsen, lad pigen gå, ikke mere torden," Mallum said after catching his breath.

"It should be over know," Mallum said, looking up at Natsu. "And how do I know that that broke the curse?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes at Mallum. "If the curse was active there should be a sequence only dogs can hear coming off her, if the curse is broken, everything should be normal" Mallum said tiredly.

Natsu opened the door, looking at Draculos. "Can I borrow a communication lacrima?" Natsu asked. "Already on it, It's set to call fairy tail," Draculos said as one of the frogs (Or whatever they were) came running with a Miniature Communication Lacrima.

"Hello, fairy tail's barmaid Mira jane, who am I talking too" Mira's voice sounded. "Natsu here, can I talk to Porlyusica?" Natsu said, he still wasn't used to the small communication lacrimas nor the fact that you couldn't see who you talked to, but they were quite smart he would admit. "Oh Natsu, of course, one second," Mira said, and a muffled conversation was heard. "Hi Natsu, where are you?" This time it was Erza's voice, and you could hear that she was walking while talking. "The magic council. Are you going to the infirmary? I really need to talk with Porlyusica" Natsu asked impatiently. "Yes, I'm walking, relax. Wait, did you say the magic council? Why are you there?" Erza exclaimed. "I needed to talk to Mallum, but it's not important right now," Natsu said shortly, looking over at Mallum to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "We are going to talk about this later, hang on for a moment," Erza said sternly before her voice went away.

"Natsu? What do you need to talk about" Natsu let out a relieved sigh when he heard Porlyusica's voice. "Have you been picking up on any high frequencies while I was gone, near Luce to be specific?" Natsu asked, waiting anxiously. "Yes, actually. Only a few moments after you left, I checked one of my meters, and it picked up this high frequency. Is it important or something?" Porlyusica asked, confused. Natsu almost screamed with joy but kept it together. "Can you check if the frequency is gone?" Natsu said. There were some background noises and a somethings crashing. "It's gone, does that mean something?" Porlyusica still sounded confused, but this time Natsu didn't stop himself from Laughing with joy and relief. "Thank you so much, I will tell you when I get back," Natsu said, ending the call.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I hope I never see you again," Natsu said happily, ignoring the insult Mallum mumbled under his breath. Natsu smiled and walked out of the room. "Wasn't he supposed to be in the Mirror prison?" Nasu asked as he followed Draculos out of the council building. "We wanted to question him ourselves, so you were just lucky to come when we had prepared the room," Draculos said with a chuckled. "Wow, that was lucky," Natsu said also chuckling. He thanked Draculos for the last time and started journaling back.

* * *

Natsu yawned as he stepped through the guildhall doors, it had been a hard day with way too many ups and downs for Natsu's liking. He just wanted to hug Lucy and never let go, maybe that was a little too protective, but he could consider downsizing it to just hug her and not let go for a long time.

Natsu was too tired to notice how everyone had gone quiet and looked at him weirdly. The dragon slayer stopped up, yawning loudly as he stretched his body, readying his body for sleeping in a chair. Porlyusica would probably tell him that it wasn't right for his body, but like hell, he would leave Lucy's side. Natsu swallowed back a chuckled – thinking about Porlyusica trying to make him go – because it would have been too weird to start laughing out of nowhere.

Natsu for the first time, looked around, now noticing how people stared. He furrowed his brows, looking around him. Too busy trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him, Natsu didn't notice the person walking down the stairs. It wasn't until he heard someone clear their throat that he looked in front of him, the sight made him freeze in place.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, and a soft expression covered his face. Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he just looked at the blonde girl, unsure if he was hallucinating or this was for real. Snapping out of his trance, Natsu ran up to Lucy, hugging her tightly.

A soft sob escaped his mouth, as his arms were wrapped around Lucy's frame and his head was hidden in the crook of her neck. Lucy also started tearing up, her fingers dug into Natsu's clothes to make sure he really was there. They just stood, holding each other, crying their eyes out, not noticing anything but each other. "Don't you dare leave again" Natsu mumbled against Lucy's ear. "I won't," Lucy said with a small voice.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy just a bit, making her look at him in confusion. "I love you _so much_ ," Natsu said with tears falling down his cheeks. Before even giving Lucy a chance to answer, he leaned in, kissing her. Lucy quickly melted into the kiss, pulling Natsu closer. Their kiss was soft and sweet, much different from their other kisses. They poured all their longing, missing and _love_ into it, and it was almost like fireworks were going on around them.

When they pulled apart, their eyes didn't leave the other eyes. They were both breathless but smiled nothing the less. They looked shyly out at the guild, noticing how everyone had wet eyes. Some cheered, others were just wiping away tears.

"I guess our plan to keep our relationship a secret for the time being failed" Natsu whispered to Lucy who only chuckled, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

 **5 years later**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you think?" Lucy said, holding her _boyfriend's_ hand tight as they walked beside the canal. It was late evening, and the stars were out. The sky was clear, and you could see the full moon clearly from where they walked. "It's lovely," Natsu said with a smile, though he wasn't looking at the sky.

Suddenly Lucy stopped walking, her eyes fixed on the sky above them. "Holy- Natsu look!" Lucy exclaimed excited, as the sky got covered in shooting stars. "Mira told me that a meteor rain as big as this only happens once every 100th year," Natsu said, his eyes still fixed on Lucy. "And I couldn't think of a better time to do this" Lucy turned to Natsu in confusion, just in time to see him get down on one knee.

Lucy covered her mouth with both hands in shock, letting go of Natsu's hand in the process. "I made a promise 5 years ago to make a speech similar to the one I used to ask you to be my girlfriend when I proposed, time to fulfil the promise," Natsu said with a smile.

"Ever since I met you, from the very first second I saw you, I knew that you were special. At first, I confused my feeling for you for just being platonic. When I realised just how much I liked you, I panicked. You were and still are my best friend, and I never wanted to ruin that, so I pushed it down. I kept protecting you, blaming it on our friendship, but deep down, I knew that I had never been this protective before for anyone."

"After leaving to fight Mallum, I realised that I needed to tell you, even if just to get it off my chest. When I saw you lying there, pale and unmoving, something snapped in me. That was the moment I realised that I loved you. I knew the risk in confessing, but it was like they faded at that moment. You were my everything, and I wanted to tell you just how much you meant to me. So I told you, and that break you held before answering me nearly killed me, and at the same time that kiss also nearly made my heart stop."

"I truly and honestly love everything about you. I love how you move your lips when you read, and how your eyes furrow when you don't understand something. I love how passionate you are about certain stuff, like writing, and how you're always kind to strangers. I could use the rest of my life just staring at you, and I would be overjoyed" Natsu took a little break, gathering his thoughts and clearing his throat.

"I don't know what I would do without you, probably be dead or lost. I told you five years ago that my greatest wish was to call you mine, and that wish has only grown more powerful. So the only thing I got left to say is, Luce, will you marry me?" Natsu pulled out a little black box from a pocket, revealing a ring. The ring had three sparkling round diamonds there were met by waves of white gold at the center of the ring. A sweep of twinkling round diamonds crosses with a curve of rose gold along the band to complement.

Lucy couldn't get words out at first but nodded furiously. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "Yes, yes, I do, I want to marry you. I LOVE you more than anything" Lucy finally got out, getting down on her knees too, kissing Natsu. "Really?" Natsu asked as the kiss stopped, also crying now. "Of course, I only love you, and I want to marry only you" Lucy reassured him. "I love you too," Natsu said, taking the ring out of the box with shaking hands. He slid it on Lucy's finger were it fit perfectly. Natsu made a mental note to thank Levy and Gray for helping him pick out a ring.

"The ring is beautiful," Lucy said, looking at the ring with pure excitement. "Not as beautiful as you," Natsu said, earning a kiss from his fiancée.

* * *

 **A/N: And now there is no more. If you are curious what Mallum said, it was danish (My native language), and it means "Break the curse, let the girl go, no more thunder."  
**

 **I hope you like it because I enjoyed this more than anything. Have fun and hopefully I find another FT fanfic idea to throw myself at. Remeber to follow, favourite and review, it's grately appriciated!**


End file.
